


Steven, The Gem Lover

by EkhidnaWritez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkhidnaWritez/pseuds/EkhidnaWritez
Summary: As Steven grows ever frustrated for having to deal with problem after problem, mostly thanks to his mom, Pink Diamond, he turns to those closes to him (aside from his father) to help him over his urges.
Relationships: Steven Quart Universe/Gem Harem
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. Shimmering Pearl

**Chapter One: Shimmering Pearl**

  
  
  


The sudden sound of the door slamming made Pearl jump from her kneeling spot folding Greg and Steven’s clothes to her feet holding her hands in a defensive stance. A moment later she heard the louder than usual steps that could only come from a pair of sandals.

Pearl relaxed, exhaling a breath of relief, lowering her arms as she called. “Steven? Steeeven? Is everything okay?”

“Does it look like everything’s okay to you, Pearl?” Steven tried to deadpan his answer as he jumped to the balcony leading to his room, but his annoyed if angry expression gave away his true feelings. It didn’t help that he was slightly glowing with Pink light.

“Oh, my poor young man,” Pearl rushed to Steven enveloping him in a tight, loving hug. “What happened this time? Was it Jasper? Something about Little Homeworld? A problem with the Rose Quartz?” She frantically asked as Steven returned the embrace and she petted his head.

“None of that, thankfully. It’s just… I was having such a nice day a the beach, right? After spending some time with Lars and talking to Ronaldo about a new theory he came up with I was feeling pretty tired, right? I told myself ‘Hey, why not kill some time off on the beach!’, so I made my way there and stumbled on Little Larimar, she asked me if she could come with me and I said yes. After hanging out with Little Larimar I got sleepy and guess what?” Steven groaned.

“Pink’s memories?” Pearl asked bracing for impact.

“Time for a trip around Mom’s memories!” Steven hugged Pearl tighter but only for a few seconds. “...I got so mad I barely had time to excuse myself to Little Larimar before coming straight back home.”

“There, there, Steven,” Pearl comforted. “Did you see something new?”

“No… No. Just the same horrible things Mom did and now we have to deal with thanks to her.” Steven sighed, his pink hew vanishing. “Am I just weak for getting so worked up every time I think about her, Pearl?”

“I can’t say if you are right or wrong for feeling the way you do, Steven. I learned that the hard way, remember?” Pearl replied, resting her head on Steven’s hair. “Not even I knew Pink Diamond - or Rose for that matter - as well as I once thought. All I know is that you are allowed to feel the way you do about her.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Steven sighed, tightening his embrace on Pearl a pinch, not wanting to let her go just yet.

The two continued hugging in the balcony for several long moments just enjoying the warmth of the other. It was only when one of Steven’s hands moved down from Pearl’s back to her buttcheeks that the Gem reacted.

“Steven, not now,” Pearl said gently but firmly.

“Come on, Pearl, please? I really need to blow off some steam, and really picking up a fight with Jasper is not exactly at the top of my list,” Steven said while his other hand joined in the fun firmly squeezing Pearl’s small but cute and soft bottom. “I don’t know how most Gems have so warm, soft bodies but I’m glad you do, too, Pearl,” Steven said before pulling his head back from her chest to look up to her with a smile. “You’re beautiful, Pearl.”

Pearl blushed before looking away. “T-That won’t help you this time, young man! I won’t fall to your tricks. You know how… embarrassing it is!” She protested.

“Really? Because I don’t see you putting that much of a fight to stop me, Pearl,” Steven countered giving her buttocks and thighs. “C’mon, I need it! I need you right now, Pearl,” he said more sternly and pressed himself more against her body.

Despite Steven’s demanding tone and actions, Pearl didn’t try to push him away. Letting out a soft moan and through blue blushing cheeks, Pearl found her voice. “What about Amethyst or Garnet?”

“Amethyst is busy with Ms. Vidalia and Garnet is with the Off-Colors, something about a camping trip or something like that,” Steven replied, giving Pearl a tug causing her to yelp in surprise. “I really need it, Pearl,” he said in a husky, rumbling voice. “It’s not like it’s something new for us. Remember how you three helped me growing up with my urges?” He asked, pressing his hips against her. “Please, Pearl, I _need_ to **fuck** you.”

“Oh, Steven,” Pearl stammered weakly. Gulping as Steven began grinding his now raging hard-on, Pearl kissed his forehead. “Don’t be so vulgar, Steven dearest. Whatever happened to my lovable little boy? Uwwaaa!” She cried as Steven jumped up towards his room.

“I grew up, Pearl,” Steven replied once they landed. “I’m not a kid anymore and after everything that’s happened, if I don’t get over my frustration is a more… hands-on approach, it just won’t do it for me anymore.” He then shapeshifted his legs to be taller, just enough to catch Pearl’s lips with his.

Pearl went wide-eyed for a moment before half-closing her eyes and returning the action with gusto. Their tongues danced a familiar piece with Steven sucking her tongue at will and exploring the insides of her mouth with his fleshy appendage. In any other circumstance, the mere thought of having to do any action that remotely resembled eating she would find it repulsing. But the kisses Steven gave her only made her feel loved and wanted.

Their kiss ended with Steven pulling back for breath leaving a few bridges of spit connecting their lips. “I remember how clumsy your kissing was, Steven,” Pearl said, licking her lips.

Letting go of her body, Steven stepped back. “Do it,” he ordered, smirking at her as a mild blush crossed his cheeks.

Pearl curled her lips awkwardly for a moment. Closing her eyes her body began to glow and shimmer. The telltale chime of a Gem shapeshifting caused Steven to take off his jacket and shirt. He tossed away his sandals and was in the prosses of striping down his pants when Pearl finished.

Steven exhaled, smiling widely as he did, a mouthful of lust-laced air. Before his eyes, not two meters apart, stood Pearl naked and in a perfectly convincing human body. Naturally, Gems had no genitalia nor truly understood the concept of genitalia or any other sort of organic process or body parts, such as breasts. Truly, growing up with three genderless aliens with bodies made out of light-constructs still perfectly able to emulate whatever form they wished; preferably humanoid-shaped with admittedly erotic and alluring figures, had been both a blessing and a curse Steven now realized.

A curse because thanks to them he discovered his sexuality at an early age. A blessing because they were infinitely doting, especially when he was in trouble and… during puberty. It also helped that thanks to their long stay on Earth they had grown familiar with human anatomy to a fault.

Despite her seriousness, dutiful attitude, and quirky personality, Pearl was the one he felt closest to out of the three. Sure, Garnet was the most reliable and Amethyst more akin to a troublemaking big sister, but Pearl always held a special place in his heart.

Steven stepped out of his pants to stand in the nude alongside a blushing Pearl. Perky small A-cup breasts, a hairless slit sitting between her long, luscious legs, and even a little belly button in her otherwise featureless stomach. Her areolas and nipples, along with her barely visible clit and the ‘fleshy’ interior of her pussy were teal-colored. He could feel his sizeable cock throb with excitement; his eyes devouring the familiar tall, slender, and fit human body of Pearl.

“W-Well? Is this good enough, Steven?” Pearl asked blushing madly while her hands traced along her body, even cupping her small breasts to bring up their perkiness.

“You are absolutely beautiful, Pearl,” he said, making the Gem fidget and laugh nervously. Steven suddenly snapped his fingers. “Wait a moment, I got an idea!” He said before darting to his closet. After a moment of chaotic searching, he pulled out a box. He tossed the lid aside and presented the box’s contents to Pearl. “Wear this, Pearl.”

Pearl gasped, aghast. “Steven, I am not going to wear that!”

“I bought it just for you, Pearl. I really want to see you wearing it,” Steven pushed the box into Pearl’s hands. “Put it on! Put it on! I bet you’ll look great in it!” He said before jumping to his ample bed. Sitting on the edge of it, Steven waited eagerly.

Pearl took the costume pieces out of the box, grimacing at what she pulled out. “Is this really necessary?” Steven nodded, reaching for the camera resting on a night desk to his left. “Well… if it’s what you want, I guess it’s okay.” she dropped the empty box while a Holo-Pearl held the costume pieces for her. She first put on the black leggins, ending with a Cookie Cat face at mid-thigh level. “You know,” she began as she put on a pair of panties the left a wide-open slit to keep her newly formed womanhood and asshole exposed. “If you want, I could change up how I look? I know how much you like it when Garnet and Amethyst shape their bodies.”

“Yeah, but they are they and you are you, Pearl. I love you the way you are like that. It reflects you so well: Graceful. Elegant. Balanced. And in full control of yourself. You are absolutely beautiful, Pearl,” Steven replied sincerely as he stroked his member.

Pearl blabbered a hasty reply but didn’t say any coherent word. So, she limited herself to put on the last piece of the costume: a simple two-colored bra, half of it pink like a strawberry and the other yellow like vanilla. It only cupped her small breasts a little leaving her hardened teal-colored and areolas free.

“Dance for me?”

Pearl nodded at the politely disguised demand Steven had ushered. She raised her hands over her head and a foot in front of the other in the fifth position, a moment later she began to dance. It was a smooth and elegant dance, similar to the one she used to fuse with Garnet to form Sardonyx. But there was something different in her movements, they were slower, a bit more intricate and deliberate in softly advancing towards Steven. This wasn’t a fusion dance, it was a show for her darling Steven.

Steven stroked his dick faster as he admired the precise movements that only Pearl could perform. Every flash of her pussy and ass, every tiny bounce of her tits, and ever motion she took pleased him dearly. With his free hand, he took picture after picture of her dance. He had no worry about what he captured, he could go through the camera’s files later and pick which ones would be added to his collection.

A minute or so later Pearl ended her dance presenting her backside to him. She gasped as the human-gem hybrid wasted no time in taking hold of her supple buttcheeks, parting them aside so he could see her blue-ish fleshy insides.

Lunging forward, Steven kissed and licked both her glistening pussy and her asshole freely and without worry. Pearl, for her part, moaned and panted in kind. After indulging in his desire, he pulled back to take one good picture of her saliva-drench posterior. “Do a few poses for me, Pearl,” he stated getting off of the bed.

Pearl obeyed knowing full well that arguing would be pointless, still, she asked. “How do you always manage to convince me?” She grumbled a little as she climbed on the bed.

“Because you love me lots?” Steven chuckled the reply. “And because I know deep inside you you actually like doing this, don’t you, Pearl?”

“I certainly do not. Human organic sensations are so,” she kept silent for a few moments mulling over the correct word to use. “Messy. But what about Connie? I always thought there was something between the two of you, Steven,” she said laying on the bed, arms sprawled behind her head and legs lifted and flexed in an L-shape.

Steven took a few pictures before replying. “She’s my best friend, Pearl. But two problems. One, she’s still a minor. And two, she knows she could never… handle me, if you get my drift,” Steven shrugged. “But that’s fine. We’re happy with how we are now.”

“If you say so,” Pearl said, taking a new pose. Steven called it ‘French-Girl’ for some reason.

Half a dozen poses later, Steven set aside his camera and climbed up the bed and over Pearl’s body. He put each hand to each side of Pearl’s head before he leaned down to give her gem a quick kiss and a lick.

“S-Steven! T-T-That’s! Y-You!” She protested but he shut her up quickly with another kiss. Pearl moaned, her toes curling and fingers clenching to the sheets as Steven overpowered and dominated her from the start. She shivered when a hand found one of her breasts only to play with it; pinching, pulling, and twisting was in order and Steven did so diligently. The kiss ended abruptly and Pearl moaned and gasped for air at the same time. She cried softly when her free nipple was being suckled and swirled around by Steven’s tongue. At one point he went as far as to suck her entire tit just to make her moan louder.

Seemingly content, Steven pulled back and with a final drawn-out lick on the valley of her breasts, Steven parted Pearl’s legs. Positioning himself over her with practiced ease, the human-gem hybrid sunk half of his manhood inside Pearl’s wet snatch.

“Steveeeeeennnn~” She cried loudly throwing her arms behind his neck. “T-This is so -Ah!- E-Embarrassing!”

“I know. And I like it more because of the cute faces you make!” Steven exclaimed, impaling the rest of his length inside Pearl. “F-Fuck, you’re always so tight. I love it!”

“D-Don’t swear, dear,” Pearl exhaled. Then, she moaned loudly. “Aaaaahhhh! Nghhh! Ohhh!”

Pearl mewled in tandem to Steven’s grunts and groans; both resonating in harmony with the wet slapping noises each thrust of Steven created and resonated across his room.

With a firm hold of her hips, Steven knelt whilst pounding into the lithe Gem before him. He used a hand to caress her belly, her thin waist, her hips, her small breasts, and even trace a finger over her lips. In an uncharacteristic bold move (by Pearl standards), Pearl wrapped her lips around his thumb, trying to do to it what he had done to her right nipple.

“Ahhh… Ahhh… Pearl, you f-feel so Ahhh… good! I love you, Pearl,” he said as his pounding increased in speed and strength.

  
“Ohhh! S-Steven! I l-love you too, Steven!” She cried in between constant moans of that oh-so-alien human pleasure. Once she had thought of humans as disgusting for their ways of reproduction, but after spending thousands of years among them and now experienced their pleasures of the flesh first hand, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all?

Steven, either because he wanted to or because he didn’t trust his balance, leaned forward until he was more or less resting on top of Pearl’s body, his head resting comfortably on her chest. He snaked a hand behind her neck and up to her head to grab a fistful of her orange hair. He pulled it, earning a cry from Pearl, a mix of surprise, some pain, and pleasure. Unrelenting, Steven continued to impale himself inside Pearl’s tight canal grunting and drooling and snarling as he did.

“L-Love you, Pearl! I love you, P-Pearl,” he grunted weakly through gritted teeth.

“Mmm! Ahhh! Ohhh! M-My goodness, S-Steven!” Pearl exclaimed, wrapping her nimble, flexible legs around him. “I-I’m going to c-climax, Steven!”

“Me too,” he groaned. “...I’m cumming, Mom!”

Instantly, Pearl’s eye went wide and her blush intensified tenfold. “S-Steven…”

“Mom! Mom! Mom! I… I love you, Mom!” Steven cried over and over again all the while he pistoned his hips against Pearl’s with a single goal in mind.

“STEEEVEEENNN!” Pearl cried his name a second before her climax rocked her world. Odorless, near-tasteless Gem-cum spurted from her pussy sloshing their conjoined nethers while her gem glowed with incredible intensity.

“M-MOM!” Steven cried as he hilted as far as he could inside Pearl’s pussy. A moment later he painted her teal insides white with burst after burst of his baby-making seed.

Once their respective orgasms died down, the two of them laid in bed, spent for the moment and enjoying the embrace of the other. Steven kissed Pearl’s neck while she petted him over and over. Minutes passed enjoying their post-coital height until Pearl broke the amiable silence that had fallen between them.

“I have a gift for you, Steven,” Pearl said, pulling out something from her gem. Steven pushed himself off of Pearl in order to lay at her side. “I hope you like it,” she said with a blush covering her cheeks and trying to avert her eyes away from his.

Steven grasped the object Pearl had materialized and found, to his great pleasure, a photo of pearl, laying on his bed, naked, in her fully human form, smiling up to the camera doing her best to do a sexy pose, and a pair of cute blushing cheeks painting her face.

He smiled, not because it was an amazingly good photo, but because Pearl had done so herself and without his input. And above all else, the words written at the side of the photo read ‘ _Only for you, Steven. X--Pearl~_ ’ made his heart flutter with joy.

“That is one of the best gifts you’ve given me and it’s not even my birthday yet, Pearl!” Steven exclaimed before turning to his side to hug Pearl closely. “Thank you, Mom… Oh, ah… I mean, Pearl, he he he…. he…” Steven chuckled awkwardly.

Pearl said nothing, she only giggled and returned the hug the best way she could.

They spent the next ten minutes cuddling on his bed until sleep claimed them both.

  
  


End.


	2. Alluring Garnet

**Chapter Two: Alluring Garnet**

  
  


“But can fusion really make that much a difference outside of combat?” An Amethyst asked, raising her hand.

Murmurs could be heard going around the students. A bunch of Amethysts, some Rubies, a few Jaspers, Little Larimal, Angel Aura Quartz, Orange Spodumene, and even a Sapphire. A series of claps brought their murmuring to silence, all eyes turning to the teacher of the class.

“I understand your questioning, Amethyst V-HJ8. But fusion is so much more than a means to increase power to be used in battle. Fusion is understanding, comprehension, unification, and a--” Garnet stopped herself for a moment, her normally calm voice cracked for the faintest second. Then, she continued. “--show of trust and love.”

“So we have to be in love in order to fuse?” Orange Spodumene asked.

“Not really,” Steven said sitting next to Garnet, both of them in a crossed leg position. Garnet had her arms in front of her in a meditative hold. While Steven was more relaxed, leaning back and smiling. “Most Gems used to fuse because they are of the same type, so it’s easy. But like Garnet said, if the Gems that want to fuse trust each other, or are friends? Then the fusion goes much better and says ‘I trust you’ more than anything else!” Steven provided. The students nodded in understanding. 

Steven smiled at their momentary distraction, giving him the opening he needed to use his left hand, resting against Garnet’s butt, and give her a nice, hard squeeze that made the tall Gem shudder for a split second. Steven looked up at Garnet’s impassive face, smirking all the way through the whole ordeal.

Pressing his luck a little bit further, Steven rubbed her posterior slowly but firmly, his fingers digging into her firm body.

“Is fusion like hearing the joyful screams and laughter of humans?” Little Larimar asked.

“If it is a thing that brings you joy, then fusion feels exactly like that, only all the time,” Garnet replied swiftly.

“That’s right!” Steven cried as he squeezed harder. “When you’re in a fusion, you’re not two people nor one person!” He spanked her ass, stomping with a foot to camouflage the slap. “Fusion is an experience!” Grope. “Make sure it’s a good experience!” Another squeeze; Garnet shuddered. “And make sure to have **_fun_ **~”

“Class is adjourned,” Garnet called with a smile before standing up.

Steven saw it coming and let go of her buttcheek just in time to avoid being caught. What he didn’t see was Garnet pick him up, carrying him under her arm.

The other Gems also stood up, talking excitedly between each other or making plans for what they would do next, paying their teacher and guest companion no mind.

Garnet walked at her usual pace, with Steven enjoying and smiling the ride. So much so that they didn’t notice Little Larimar, Orange Spodumene, and Angel Aura Quartz talking with one another as they looked at the parting due. Orange Spodumene pulled something out of her gem, the trio then slowly and silently began following the duo from a far-off distance.

  
  


**************************************************

  
  


“You sure have the best poker face among us, Garnet. I bet you’d be a great Poker player if you wanted to,” Steven said off-handedly, his hands grabbing a tuff of her abundant, gravity-defying, cube-shaped hair.

“And you have gotten bolder over time, Steven,” Garnet replied with an impassive expression.

The two of them were currently near the temple, inside a spacious cave that was hard to find if one didn’t know it was there, to begin with. It was Steven who found it shortly after the whole debacle with Spinel.

_At least something good came out from another of mom’s atrocities_ , Steven thought as he sat on the arms of Garnet. He hugged her again, kissing her cheeks and nose.

“You are behaving more affectionately than usual, Steven. Is something the matter?” Garnet asked, slightly tilting her head

“For once, nope,” Steven sighed happily. “I just want to spend some time with one of my favorite people.”

“By copulating,” Garnet added with a tiny little smile.

“The idea crossed my head,” Steven admitted, blushing gently. He then pulled back to watch her face, his fingers tracing over the spots her visor didn’t conceal. He pinched her cheeks, fumbled with her nose, and used his thumbs to caress her buxom, luscious lips. For a being whose body was a form of solid light-construct, Garnet’s lips, as were Amethyst’s and that of a few other Gems, were incredibly meaty.

They were so supple and lush, so inviting and tender, and so damn alluring they looked like small velvety sausages ready to be eaten. It certainly was a trait gained from Sapphire, mixed with Ruby’s softness. Back when he was still only a kid, Steven had always enjoyed whenever Garnet kissed him. Now? Now he could kiss her whenever he wanted.

So, he did just that.

Their lips met with a soft smooch; her luscious lips proving to be too big, too soft, and too masterful for Steven to really do much against her. Steven tightened his hold on Garnet’s hair, hoping it would give him some leverage to press himself against her some more. Her succulent meaty pillows danced against his, mouth opening and moving to enjoy their rapidly evolving kiss.

It didn’t take more than a minute for Steven to give in to his desire and capture Garnet’s lower lip. He suckled it, bite it tenderly, traced all over it with his tongue, and pulled at it trying to eat her up. In turn, he moaned loudly when Garnet imitated his actions against his upper lip. Feeling her warm, wet, loving lips wrap around him to carefully scratch his itch, his need to be close to the powerful, curvaceous Gem made Steven realize he had lost this battle. He pulled back and Garnet allowed him to retreat, not without licking her lips once their mouth departed.

Steven blinked when he noticed a shimmering light coming from Garnet’s body. He smiled knowing what it meant. Garnet knew it too and let him go. With a weak push back, Steven slowly descended to the ground, touching it in time to see her body reform. Although there wasn’t much of a change. 

Her brown, heavily tanned-like skin was there, and her ‘suit’? It was gone. Now, standing in front of Steven, was a naked garnet in a truly gorgeous human-like body. Wide child-bearing hips, powerful thighs, mile-long perfectly shaped legs, slim waist, beautiful abdominal muscles, powerlifting arms, large and plump D-cup breasts with scarlet-colored nipples.

“It’s like looking to a real-life tribal fertility Goddess, Garnet,” Steven praised, his cheeks colored by a blush as he swiftly took off his clothes. The cave had been equipped over previous months with simple commodities. A bed, some furniture, a couple of hammocks, a refrigerator filled with drinks and some food, a small kitchen. The works.

“Flatterer,” Garnet replied with a small smile. She walked up to Steven, the young man didn’t hesitate for even a second in hugging her naked form. “But that’s one thing I love about you.”

He buried his face on her abdomen right below her breasts, his erect cock brushing against her thighs. His hands, however, found their real objective. Each grabbed a handful of her soft, bountiful derriere. 

In the past, Steven could only see Garnet as his most reliable, doting, and admirable mother-figure. But now? Now he saw not just those aspects, but also the beauty of a woman capable of kicking ass and being the most honest person he knew. It took him some time to figure out why Jamie had fallen in love with Garnet at first sight. But now he understood completely, more so with Garnet’s unexpected willingness to put up with his demands.

Steven loved everything Garnet was and had to give. But her ass was on a league of its own. So, he put emphasis on it by kneading and squeezing her butt, his (admittedly) large hands unable to truly grab everything Garnet had to offer. But this did not bother Steven. If anything, it only brought on to him a new purpose.

“Mmmm! Ufff!” Mumbled Garnet as Steven smacked her asscheeks at the same time two times in a row. “You seem to really like it, Steven.”

“I am a simple man with simple needs, Garnet,” Steven replied breathing out a satisfied moan. He could feel the jiggling and bouncing his hands created. He then shapeshifted his hands to a sizable volume; more than enough to truly molest Garnet’s backside at his leisure.

“Ohmygosh,” Steven breathed out as his enlarged hands covered each cheek almost entirely. He groped and squeezed, kneaded and mashed his prize; savoring each second whilst cuddling up to the owner of the heavenly clouds he was massaging. He moved them around, squeezed them together, made them bounce, and spread them apart to expose her exquisite rear-end.

Having had his fill, Steven let go of Garnet’s butt and stepped back.

“Kneel,” he ordered and Garnet obeyed. Steven smiled, his face blushing fiercely as he saw Garnet, sitting daintily on her knees. He approached her once more, a hand stroking his penis. One step. Then two. And finally three. He now stood in front of her, his genitals mere centimeters away from her face. Steven grabbed a handful of her hair and leaned forward. “Goooood,” he slurred happily.

The young man pressed his cock against Garnet’s lips, but not seeking entrance to her mouth… yet. First, he needed to enjoy her salacious lips some more, and what better to enjoy them than with his most sensitive appendage? Steven moved his cock across the surface of Garnet’s thick, velvety lips; his pre-cum smearing their surface giving them a shiny coating. He even went as far as to press his ballsack against her lips.

“Ah!” He cried, surprised yet pleased, when Garnet kissed his testes once each. He moved back and she kissed his shaft every now and again until his tip was pressing against them again. This time, Steven began to push slightly against them. And Garnet, ever the calm and rational Gem that she was, parted her lips just enough to allow his cock to slide inside her mouth, bit by torturous bit.

“G-Garnet! Oh damn! Yes!” Steven cried in pleasure, his cock burying itself inside Garnet’s welcoming wet hole. Her tongue swirled around his tip, licking it and enveloping as if it was ice cream. Soon enough his ballsack was resting against her chin; her nose pushing against his smooth skin.

With a second of adjusting to the wave of sensations, Steven pulled his hips back, groaning and moaning as he did since Garnet was, apparently, trying to suck his entire shaft down her gullet. Once only his tip remained inside, Steven rammed it back inside.

In and out. In and out. In and out, the rhythm went and build up.

With each thrust, Steven increased the force behind his hips, the speed of them, and his grip over Garnet’s hair. Within moments, Steven’s skin began to shimmer with a pink light.

“F-Fuck, yes! You like it, don’t you, Garnet? You like it when I use your mouth as another hole for me to fuck, don’t you!?” Steven yelled at the unmoving woman. He pulled back a little, just enough to be able to look down at her and see her face. What he found was her apathetic serenity. Nevertheless, Steven smiled.

“Take off your visor, Garnet.”

Garnet took a second to react, but when she did, she raised a shaky hand to her visor; Steven even slowed down for long enough for her to pull them off. The sight alone made Steven’s pink shimmer vanish, pulled a pleased moan from the depths of his belly, and kicked his hips into overdrive.

Still, he couldn’t blink nor avert his eyes from the marvelous thing he was seeing.

Her cheeks were blushing, her red and blue eyes were half-closed with tearful pleasure forming in them. Her violet eye was rolled back behind her skull, overwhelmed. And below, her snatch was dripping with excitement.

“Now **that’s** the look I was hoping to see!” Steven cried while hammering his hips away against her face. _There’s no need left for pretense_ , he told himself, and thus started to face-fuck Garnet with all his might, knowing perfectly Garnet could take everything he had to give.

This went on for several minutes, Steven either unwilling or unable to stop himself or lowering his speed, until he let out a mighty cry; slamming his hips so hard against Garnet’s face he lifted her face as he laid across her hair. His cried little whines of pleasure as Garnet, in a rather lewd and soundly fashion, swallowed all of his thick, warm white jelly. When it was over, Steven stepped back, moaning loudly while pulling his phallus out of Garnet’s still dick-sucking lips. It all ended with a wet pop and both fell back.

Garnet was laying on her back, rubbing where her stomach should be, licking her lips, and fingering her clit. Steven was sitting on his ass, smiling and breathing heavily. After a few seconds, he stood back up, walked up to Garnet, picked her up, and then tossed her to the rather ample and comfy bed. She landed perfectly facedown, her ass up and in full display. Then, she moaned sticking her cum-dribbling tongue out. Looking back, she found Steven spreading her asscheeks wide and his face buried in between them. More than that, she could feel him kissing, licking, and just an inch-short of making out with her bumhole.

“S-Steven. Y-You shouldn’t do t-that. It’s d-dirty!” She cried loudly as Steven plunged his tongue inside her anus, his lips wrapped around the fleshy exterior and sucked on it. Her toes curled, her hands clenched into fists, her gems were glowing, and her Future Vision was but a blur of afterimages and imprecise outcomes.

It was a most, most thrilling experience she could only experience with Steven.

“That’s one of the many benefits of being a Gem! You are always clean, no matter what, gorgeous,” Steven replied instantly before diving back for more. “You know,” Steven said pulling back for a moment. “I never thought about it until now, Garnet,” he licked across her clenching hole. “But whenever we are together,” he gave her a deep, wet, passionate kiss. “It practically counts as a trio, don’t you think so?” He chuckled before going back to work in full.

Garnet couldn’t reply in words, she could only moan and cry in pleasure. Suddenly, an orgasm struck her and her entire body gave out. But Steven didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it only served to redouble his efforts. If anyone saw him right now they would think the poor boy was famished, and her ass was the only thing he could eat in order to survive. Probably not the best metaphor, but one that certainly felt like absolute truth to Garnet at the moment.

Steven withdrew from his rear-end assault, satisfied at the results he had achieved so far. Alas, the skirmish was done, but the real battle was before him. Wanting to give his foe no mercy, Steven moved up on Garnet. Using a hand, he spread one of her asscheeks as wide as he could, and with his other guided his meat-spear against her spasming hole.

“Gaaahhh!” Garnet moaned loudly, her back moderately arching due to the sudden incursion into her asshole. “S-Steven!”

Steven didn’t pay her attention. Rather, he focused on pounding her backside as hard as he could. Each thrust producing a satisfying slap of flesh, his entire cock buried inside the tight, clenching walls of Garnet’s asshole. He didn’t need to see her face to know she was in Gem heaven; he could tell that thanks to her moans, cries, trembling body, and how much she loved it.

“You’re such an anal whore, Garnet,” Steven said with a chuckle and Garnet replied by clenching her asshole harder. “You love getting your ass pounded, am I right? I wonder which one of you is responsible for this? Ruby or Sapphire? Or maybe both of you are into anal play?” Steven laughed when Garnet cried his name and a second orgasm struck her being.

Grabbing her wide hips firmly, Steven went to town and pounded Garnet as if his life depended on it. The tall Gem moaned loudly as her rear-hole was ravaged for long minutes on end. Finally, Steven’s thrust turned erratic and his breathing equally so. Soon after that, he reached his peak and flooded her sphincter with several spurts of his baby-making cum. Garnet, for her part, achieved her third orgasm of the day and by far the biggest one, as her gems glowed intensely.

Then it was over. Steven rested atop Garnet, both of them breathing heavily and trying to regain their senses. The young hybrid sighed profoundly: spent yet at peace.

Right now, he was away from all troubles. And that was just perfect, no need to think about anything that could chip away at his happiness next to a Gem he loved. He was so drunk in his post-orgasmic bliss, that neither he nor Garnet noticed three figures leave the area shortly after they were done.

  
  


************************************************

  
  


“Hey, Garnet, do you notice something… is off?” Steven asked looking up to Garnet.

Garnet nodded. “Yes. Something is certainly not right,” she agreed.

Steven and Garnet walked through Little Homeworld as usual. Almost since the moment they entered the little town, they noticed something wasn’t quite right. For once, every Gem tried their best to be subtle about it(and failed miserably), but they were all looking at them, whispering and giggling. And second, they were avoiding them with polite excuses and blushing faces.

“Hey, Snowflake, do you know what's going on around here? Why is everyone avoiding us? Did we do something wrong?” Steven asked the one-eyed ice-making Gem.

“Oh… hi, Steven,” she scratched the back of her head, blushing all the way through. “No… you didn’t do anything wrong. But you certainly did something, alright,” she said nervously. 

“Huh?” Steven cocked his head in mild confusion.

“Look… you better see it for yourself. You should go to pay a visit to Angel Aura Quartz,” she said before backing away politely.

“Thanks!” Steven cried. “Come on, Garnet, let’s go and find out what’s going on.”

“...Mhmm,” Garnet mumbled.

A few minutes later the duo found their target. It was Angel Aura Quartz sitting behind a desk alongside Little Larimar and Orange Spodumene. The two taller Gems waved at them the moment they saw them, but Little Larimar ran to them holding something in her hands.

“Oh, hi Steven! Professor Garnet!” Little Larimar said excitedly. “Yesterday’s lesson was much informative! We understood the bond and trust between friends to be better at fusion. Thank you all so much!”

“...What are you talking about exactly?” Steven asked, feeling a sudden unease.

“This!” Little Larimar presented them with a standard movie box. On its cover, they could see themselves resting, naked, after yesterday’s session in his hideout. “Delightful screams! I wish to know more about them. They certainly are different from laughter!”

Garnet silently took the box and put it inside her hair.

Steven facepalmed whilst blushing madly.

  
  


End.


	3. Diamonds are Hard

**Steven Domination - Diamonds are Hard**

  
  
  


“Do you see what I’ve been reduced to, Steven?” Yellow Diamond, in all her imposing glory, radiance, and power, complained tiredly as she waved an arm in front of her painstakingly slowly.

“...No?” Steven replied, scratching his chin and feeling a drop of sweat run down his forehead.

“Of course you haven’t! You spend all your time on Earth rather than with us!” Yellow Diamond slumped in her throne.

“Didn’t I come to visit you all on Homeworld last week?”

“That’s beside the point, Steven,” she said dismissively. “I used to command entire fleets, armies! Conquering and colonization forces numbering in the hundreds of thousands! Now? Now I use my Arm to inspect the occasional disturbance to trade routes,” Yellow sighed deeply.

“Come one, Yellow, it’s not that bad, now is it? Now you have more time to do whatever you want  _ without  _ hurting anyone!” Steven cheered her on.

“Steven, sweetie, I am a Diamond, and not only a Diamond but Yellow Diamond. I oversaw the entire military of our Empire. I decided which battles to fight, how, when, and where. Now I have more time on my hands than ever,” she crossed her arms, looking down at Steven sitting at her right side on his own miniature throne, a nostalgic smile spreading across her face. “You know something funny, Steven? I can’t remember the last time I had nothing to do,” she sighed. “How do you manage to stay sane while being all trapped on Earth?”

“First, I am not trapped, I can leave whenever I want. Two, Earth is my home and I love it there! And third, I’m just good at handling world-shattering stress pressed on my shoulders for no particular reason by other people,” Steven said relaxing on his throne. Well, as much as he could due to the hard material the throne was made of.

Yellow Diamond hummed in response and the two of them returned their attention to the screens before them. A few Peridots, some Quartz soldiers, and a couple of Topaz guards were the crew currently manning Yellow’s Arm.

On the screens hanging from the ceiling, navigational data, information, and other calculations were displayed alongside a peek of the Gravity Warp tunnel.

“Soooo, Yellow, how’s Spinel doing?” Steven asked looking up at her.

“She’s fine, Steven. Oh, that’s right, you didn’t get to see her the last time you visited, now did you?” Yellow realized. “She’s been trying some new tricks she wants to show us. Honestly, she is just hilarious to have around. I still can’t get why Pink left her,” Yellow glanced down at Steven.

Steven sighed tiredly. One of the greatest challenges over his extended stay on Homeworld had been to convince and, most important of all, prove to the Diamonds that he wasn’t Pink Diamond anymore. He had never been Pink, and he most definitely was never going to be anything like her. Now, making them see him as more than a relic or substitute of Pink was another problem entirely. Thankfully for all, Spinel proved to be the perfect bridge for that particular problem.

After Spinel moved with the Diamonds, the trio of giant women had come to terms and fully accept Steven as his own person, not just the son of Pink or a substitute.

_ Now I only have to make them see Spinel as her own Gem instead of one of mom’s relics and it’ll be perfect _ , Steven said to himself, smiling up to Yellow.

“Really? Man, I gotta see what new tricks she has up her sleeve this time! With her powers, she can totally pull out move straight out of One Pi--”

Suddenly, the Arm was expelled from the Gravity Warp, making every Gem to fall to the ground while Yellow and Steven had to clutch to their armrests to avoid falling off.

“Report!” Yellow shouted, standing up.

“My Diamond,” Pearl, that is, Yellow Pearl, or Diva as she came to adopt as her own Earth name, said turning from a panel next to Yellow’s throne. “It seems we have detected the source of the trade route’s reported disturbances.”

“Are we in range?” Yellow asked.

“Yes, my Diamond,” Diva pressed something on the panel. A second later, the screens showed a large object floating in space.

“Is… Is that… Mom’s Garden?” Steven asked softly, his eyes wide and hands trembling.

“It can’t be… Spinel told us that after she left with the Injector she set the Garden on a collision course with the system’s star. We went to see if we could save it before it was destroyed, but it wasn’t there when we arrived. How is this possible?” Yellow asked looking at the badly damaged object floating in space.

“Scanning, my Diamond,” Diva said.

Steven, for his part, couldn’t tear his eyes away from the giant chunk of earth rotating silently. The Garden was badly damaged, the eco-dome was shattered, and whatever laid inside its crust could be seen blinking every now and again. Just as Steven could feel his anger swelling, a voice called out taking away his focus.

“My Diamond,” Diva interjected. “It seems that the Garden’s Gravity Core activated at some point after Spinel’s departure. Most likely a malfunction. By the looks of it, the Gravity Warp engine was badly damaged, which triggered a random jump that ended up in this system. As you can see, my Diamond, the drive core is visibly open to space and in critical condition, but still active.”

Yellow Diamond nodded. “That explains the gravitic anomalies the ships reported around this region, and why we were suddenly pulled out from the tunnel,” placing her hands on her hips, staring at the Garden. “Is it salvageable?”

“I would highly recommend against doing such a thing, my Diamond,” a Peridot said from her post. “Scans show it is highly unstable and the drive core is beyond the point of salvage. I myself do not know how it is possible it hasn’t gone critical yet.”

“Salvage it?” Steven said with a shaky tone.

Yellow looked down at Steven. “It’s one of the few things left behind by Pink, Steven. If there is a chance to save it then I…,” Yellow stopped, a hand pressing hard against her chest; eyes locked on the drifting wreck. “I can’t destroy it.”

“But I can,” Steven said before jumping high, landing on Yellow’s shoulder. “Please, Yellow, let me destroy that… that thing!” Steven’s skin began glowing pink as he said it. Noticing it, he closed his eyes and calmed himself enough to make it stop. “If you don’t want to do it for me or for yourself, then do it for Spinel. She was stuck in there for six thousand years, Yellow. All because of my mom! She already tried to destroy it. This would just be finishing the job,” he pleaded.

“Spinel is one of Pink’s last treasures and that Garden! That Garden… and Spinel… Spinel...” Yellow closed her eyes, sighing profoundly. “Very well. It’s… it’s just a floating piece of rock at this point. You have the command of my Arm, for now, Steven,” she opened her eyes and turned to Steven. “Just… make it quick, okay?”

Steven nodded. “Promise,” he stepped forward until he was able to hug her cheek, then he proceeded to kiss the corner of her mouth. Pulling back, he saw Yellow’s cheeks tinged with a mild, almost imperceptible blush. “Hey, Diva, what would happen if we strike the exposed core with a laser finger?”

“That would compromise the entire drive core and would overload it into a complete critical meltdown. The ensuing explosion would be complete, my Di--uhh--- Steven,” Diva explained.

“Alright, who’s in charge of blasting the finger?” Steven asked.

“T-That would be me,” another Peridot replied.

“Fire when it’s ready,” Steven ordered as he sat on Yellow’s shoulder.

They waited for long, cold moments until the Peridot motioned the weapon was ready to fire and waited only for the perfect angle. Once it arrived, she pressed the command trigger. Yellow’s Arm straightened, turned the palm into a fist with the index finger pointing at the heavily damaged Garden, and second later, a thick laser shot from the fingertip. The beam impacted the exposed core dead center; everyone in the Arm saw the drive core suffer from multiple small explosions until it collapsed on itself, creating a gigantic sphere of superheated plasma and light.

Seconds later, the sphere was gone and with it the entire remains of the Garden.

“Scans indicate that the gravitational anomaly is gone, my Diamond,” the first Peridot said. “However, our drive core suffered minor damage due to that violent encounter, my Diamond, and will take a few hours to repair them.”

Yellow half-heard the Peridot as she sat down on her throne. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Steven spoke up.

“Are you okay, Yellow?” He asked, placing a hand against her chin.

“I just let you destroy Pink’s Garden. How do you think I feel?” Yellow asked, surprisingly, with a gentle tone. “But… you were right, Steven, like you seem to be most of the time,” she chuckled. “Set a course back to Homeworld once the drive core is back online.”

“As you command, my Diamond,” the Peridot replied.

“Come with me, Steven,” she said lowering her arm, silently ordering Diva to mount her hand, which she gladly did. Then, she stood up.

“Sure. Something came up?” Steven asked.

“You could say that,” she replied. After a few minutes of walking, the trio arrived at Yellow’s quarters. To call the room spartan-esque would be an understatement, as the only two objects in the room were a rather large bed and a desk of sorts. Yellow sat at the edge of her bed and brought Steven and Diva down. “Diva, I do not wish to be disturbed until we arrive at Homeworld.”

“Of course, my Diamond,” Diva bowed and quickly jumped off the bed, running outside the door, which was then closed and sealed.

“So, Yellow, what’s up?” Steven asked a moment later. “I see you’ve gotten used to calling Diva by her name!”

“Don’t even start with that, Steven. Now that the Diamond authority is no more, and thanks to your ‘progressive’ reforms, Gems all across the Empire have been adopting all kinds of names!”

Steven laughed. “I bet it’s a bit difficult, even for a Diamond, to remember so many names?”

“It is annoying, not difficult,” Yellow sighed. “The last time an abrupt change to the Empire happened it turned us into the mess you’ve fixed, Steven. I sincerely hope what you’re trying to accomplish doesn’t come, how do humans put it? ‘Bite us in the ass’, I believe,” Yellow shrugged.

“I hope so too, Yellow. Sometimes I feel like I’m just throwing rocks at a glass of water and hoping that at least one will hit the mark,” Steven said with an awkward expression. “Hey, Yellow?” The Diamond looked down at him, an eyebrow raised. “Thanks for inviting me for this little trip. I know you invited me so we could spend some time together, but I really wanted to be away from Beach City, at least for a few hours… or days,” he chuckled. “It’s been pretty hectic for a while now.”

“Does it have anything to do with the video recording between you and that fusion?” Yellow asked, unphased.

Steven’s face went bright red in less than a second. He was thankful he wasn’t drinking or eating anything, as the giant mouthful of air was enough to nearly choke him on its own.

“H-How do you know about that!?” Steven yelled.

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Yellow retorted. “It’s been flooding Homeworld for a few days now, Steven. I thought you knew?”

“...Wow… they work fast,” Steven muttered under his breath, genuinely impressed. He looked up to Yellow. “Well… yeah, it was supposed to be private… but since it’s already to wide-spread, I guess there’s no point doing any sort of damage control now,” he sighed heavily as he laid back on the bed.

“I’ve seen organic life-forms perform similar activities before. Why were you doing it with the fusion?” Yellow asked.

“Yellow, we’ve been over this, her name is Garnet,” Steven reminded. “As for your question? Well… it’s called mating, or breeding, or… sex. Most organic life-forms do it to reproduce.”

“This I already know, Steven. I am not ignorant like other Gems about such trivial things,” Yellow Diamond snorted. “I asked you why you were mating with the fu--- with Garnet.”

Steven fidgeted for a few seconds before answering. “Because sex feels really good, Yellow. Most organics do it just to reproduce, they don’t get anything else from it. But we humans can have sex because we enjoy it, or just to have fun.”

“How can such a vulgar activity be considered as fun?” Yellow said dismissively, rolling her hand in the air and everything. “It’s completely inefficient and doesn’t provide anything for anyone as a whole.”

“That may be true, but sex has its uses, Yellow. For example, most humans consider sex as a great way to relax and release stress. I included,” Steven said through blushing cheeks.

“Since you seem to be the expert, does it work on Gems, too?” Yellow asked, leaning down.

“As far as I can tell, if the shapeshift is done correctly, then yes. It can be pretty overwhelming the first time though. New sensations and feelings you’ve never experienced before and all that,” he shrugged.

“Can we do that?” Yellow asked seriously. “Can we have sex, Steven?”

Steven’s pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks. “I… I… Y-Yes? I mean, no! I mean… Yellow, you’re basically my aunt!” Steven tried to protest.

“What’s an aunt? It better not be some insult,” Yellow said seriously.

“Oh, yeah, right... Keep forgetting Gems don’t do that,” Steven muttered. “But we’re family, Yellow!”

“And your Crystal Gems are not, Steven?” She asked with a cocky smile.

“...Okay, you got me there,” Steven took a deep, calming breath. “Let’s say I agree, Yellow. We have two problems to work with. First is--” using a hand, he moved it up and down in front of her. “--a bit of a problem with size. And the second, can you even shapeshift into a more human-like body?”

“Neglectable problems for a Diamond, Steven.” With that said, Yellow’s entire body began to glow and slowly shrink. By the time she was done, she stood atop her bed at least a head taller than Bismuth and Garnet. “Impressive, am I not?”

Steven almost didn’t hear her. He was too busy admiring the tall woman in front of him. He slowly stood up, instinctively taking off his jacket and throwing it aside.  _ Holy pizzas... _ , was all Steven could think about as he stared at Yellow Diamond’s human body. 

Her facial features had softened a little, giving her a much more approachable and sexy look. Her lips, in particular, turned plump and juicy, even more so than what they looked like before. Her figure was slim, slender, and powerful; with chiseled muscles here and there and a beautiful set of abs on her stomach. Her breasts were small despite her size, but possessing a healthy firmness to them, not to mention the perky set of nipples crowning each fleshy hill. Her gem had, somehow, shrunk with her to a proportional size as well, and now sat nestled between her yellow mounds. Her butt was toned and bubble-shaped; so soft looking and grabbable.

Steven gulped loudly, his hand shaking with anticipation and desiring to smack her yellow skin.

But despite his desires, the most prominent change was her the top of her head. Gone was the helmet-like hair of hers. Now flowing golden short hair adorned it, granting her an alluring view far greater than any crown would ever be able to do.

“Wow… I… Wow, Yellow… you look… you look gorgeous!” Steven said, blushing.

“You can thank Diva later if you like it so much, Steven,” she said with a little blush adorning her cheeks. “Ever since she became my assistant instead of my Pearl, she’s spends most of her time modeling, as you should know by now,” she turned and twisted around, judging her body. “She’s even shown me several human morps. ‘Magazines’ or something like that. Even I have to admit they know what they are doing,” Yellow said as she caressed her body all over; putting extra attention to her breasts and butt. “Do you like it?”

“Y-Yeah, I do. Wow, I was not expecting this, like, ever, Yellow!” Steven gulped. “J-Just give me a second, Yellow,” Steven said and quickly moved to take off his shirt and pants. Just as he removed his underwear, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and pushed him back. Steven yelped with surprise, but that quickly ended as Yellow Diamond stood above him with one leg at each of his sides. Steven gulped again due to Yellow’s sudden action and because, from his point of view, he could see her slightly parted pussy.

“Oh, Steven, I’m the bigger Gem here. I am a leader, a commander, and an experienced ruler,” she said before moving down until she was sitting over his stomach. “We’ve always felt that we weren’t connecting with you as much as other Gems, Steven. But when we saw that video recording, we laid witness to a form of union we longed to achieve with you, Steven,” she smiled sweetly. “But only on our terms.”

“We?” Steven asked, gulping and smiling. His cock was nestled between Yellow’s buttcheeks, which were even softer than he’d guess them to be. He moved his hands to her thighs, he gently squeezed them, feeling the tight, strong muscles rippling beneath her skin. “What do you mean ‘we’, Yellow?”

“Us Diamonds, of course, Steven,” Yellow smiled as she lifted her hips up. With a hand, she grabbed his shaft and guided it to her pussy. “I may be inexperienced in this act, Steven. But, then again, who could match a Diamond?” She then sank down, taking his entire cock in one go. “AAaaahhh! Ohhh! Oh-Oh my! T-That feels… that feels strange as you said, Steven!” She moved her hips back and forth, a few times lifting them half-way before dropping again.

Steven grunted loudly. Yellow was heavier and bigger than any Gem he had been before. Not to mention incredibly strong and tight! He had to close an eye to help him focus through the incredibly pleasurable waves Yellow was gifting him through her velvety pussy. “Y-You mean, you’re been… studying?”

“You could say that, Steven,” Yellow expelled a huff of air. “T-This is what ‘sex’ feels like? No wonder organics a-are --Ahhh!-- obsessed with this,” Yellow leaned back, smiling sweetly and seductively at Steven. “I think I will g-grow to --Ooohh!-- like this,” she breathed out.

Steven smiled mischievously. His gem glowed for a moment, and in the next, Yellow was moaning and trembling on top of him. “You’re so tight, Yellow,” Steven moaned. “Y-you feel so damn good! And your body-” he began as he used a hand to caress her toned, muscled belly. “-is so gorgeous, Yellow. You are beautiful, so beautiful,” Steven breathed out thrusting his hips up against hers.

“Holy lights, I f-feel so full,” Yellow breathed out. She took a minute to compose herself. After that, she talked. “I’m a Diamond, like you, Steven. No other Gem can compare to us,” Yellow said with a smug tone. “Shapeshifting your penis inside me is cheating,” she giggled pressing a finger against his gem. “So, Steven, how does it feel to be inside of a Diamond?”

“Perfect,” Steven replied without hesitation. “Absolutely perfect,” he threw his head back against the bed, smiling widely and carefully thrusting his hips.

“Good,” Yellow gave him a wide, toothy smile. “Because nothing is going to stop us until we reach Homeworld, Steven,” Yellow leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Steven grabbed her cheeks in a lightning-fast move and mashed his lips against hers. They moaned softly for several seconds until Steven let go of Yellow, the Diamond blushing madly but remaining as staunch as ever.

“Do your worst, Yellow.”

He didn’t know it at the time, but Steven would come to regret his cockiness by the time of their arrival. He also would discover that even his healing powers had limits, especially around his groin area.

End.


	4. Diamonds are Pristine

**Chapter Four: Diamonds are Pristine**

  
  
  


“And that’s why it is a bad idea to jump off from cliffs without a parachute or Gem powers to help you avoid the fall,” Steven said offering a shy smile to his companion. “So, please, don’t listen to Amethyst’s ‘Reckless Fun’ classes, Larimar.”

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t planning on following her advice, then? I enjoy having fun, listening to laughter and screams! But not her kind of screams her classes make most of the time. They sound like the screams from the Rollercoaster,” Little Larimar said as she leaned back on the bench she and Steven were sharing; her legs going back and forth slowly, peacefully.

“Oh thank goodness,” Steven breathed in relief before taking a sip from his cola. While he drank, Steven glanced at Little Larimar, the bubbly, honest, and caring little Gem humming a random song she heard on the radio. He smiled seeing her so relaxed, happy, and just enjoying herself as they hung out.

Two weeks had passed since Little Larimar and her two fellow culprits had recorded his session with Garnet. And if anything, Yellow had understated just how widespread the video had become. Not only Homeworld, but thousands upon thousands of colonies were also now aware of one of his best-kept secrets. Up until that point, anyhow.

After his initial shock and embarrassment, Steven found that he didn’t really care. Not after Garnet had also expressed that the video showed nothing but their love, nothing more. So, if she didn’t care, if Pearl and Amethyst didn’t care, and if his dad didn’t care (outside giving him a painfully long and anguishing talk about the birds, bees, and the gems), then he wouldn’t care about it either.

“Hey, Larimar, do you want to do something… let’s say, Friday night?” Steven asked, crumpling his cola cup and tossing it to the nearby trash bin. “Unless you already have plans or something to do?”

Upon hearing his question, Little Larimar turned to face Steven, she even put a hand on top of his as she leaned. “I am free on Friday, Steven. Do you want to hang out again with me!?” She exclaimed excitedly.

Steven’s face was tinted with a mild blush, both from the sudden physical contact and Little Larimar’s enthusiasm. Smiling and nodding, Steven spoke. “Yeah, I want to hang out some more with you, Larimar! Taking out the whole screams obsession, you’re pretty  _ chill and cool _ ,” he said with a knowing wink. Little Larimar giggled in response.

Suddenly, Steven’s watch beeped loudly. “Whoops, that’s my cue. See you Friday, Larimar?”

“I will be waiting with anticipation, Steven. I also like spending time with you,” she said with a cute little white-ish blush spreading across her face.

Steven waved at Little Larimar as he ran. Once he was a good few meters away from Little Larimar, Steven jumped high to the sky, easily surpassing the clouds soaring over Beach City. He then summoned his shield and began rotating in the air. With a quick move, Steven bubbled his shield, released it, and finally, he pressed his feet against the bubble to impulse himself forward even more.

Steven descended slowly, and by the time he was over the hill on top of the temple, he softly landed next to the lighthouse. Once there, he sat and looked to the sky.

“Aaaaaany minute now,” Steven smiled as he waited. After several minutes, however, his smile started to falter. He looked at his watch several times, and even tapped it to see if it was broken. “Definitely not broken. That’s strange, they are never late.”

“Who’s never late, Steven?” A playful-sounding voice asked.

“GAAAHHHH!” Jumping to his feet, Steven screamed loudly having been caught completely off-guard. Once he made sure his heart was still beating and inside his chest, the teenager looked at the owner of the voice. “...” He tried to say something, but every word was clogged inside his throat.

“What’s the matter, Steven? Do I look that bad?” The voice asked.

“... W… White?” Steven was finally able to say, dumbfounded.

“Taadaaa~” White Diamond sang as she performed a twirl. “Be honest, Steven, how do I look? I’ve been practicing oh so very hard this past week just for you!” She said placing a hand over her wait and the other against her cheek. She then began checking herself out, moving her waist and hips from one side to the other where she stood.

Steven had to take a second to remember how to breathe. And with just reason, too! White Diamond was standing before him wearing a pair of skin-tight shorts, sandals, and a loose tank top. Every item was also pink-colored. And to top it all of, she was also wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

As she inadvertently posed for him, Steven couldn’t help but notice several other details. For starters, she wasn’t nearly thirty-meters huge; rather, she was merely taller than even Yellow had been in her human-like form, toppling over her by an extra head. Next was her hair. She had actual hair now, still spikey and gravity-defying, but now he could see it flow with the gentle beach breeze. Her face looked almost the same, with maybe just a little less makeup, slightly smaller eyelashes, and her black, plump lips looking much more juicy and soft than what they already were.

Her body was far more curvaceous than before. In fact, she was a straight-up shapely, voluptuous, hourglass-figured supermodel. Large breasts; wide hips; slim waist. Long, slender legs with strong thighs. A pair of stout, rounded buttocks were hugged tightly by her shorts, while her hypnotic bouncing breasts were covered by her tank top.

Steven didn’t mean to, he really didn’t. But he could see the faintest outline of her nipples pressed against the fabric covering her torso.

“W-White! I--uhh--I was expecting you to… you know?” He said sheepishly, while a finger pointed to the sky.

“Oh goodness gracious, no! Though the thought crossed my mind, but I decided to test out my skills and come here looking like this!” White exclaimed spreading her arms wide, her chest puffed out full of pride. “I’ve been studying sooooooo muuuuch just. For. You~” she sang before pouting. “Taking my Head would’ve been such a waste, don’t you think?”

“I’ll say,” Steven chuckled nervously. “Where did you get those clothes?”

“You can thank one of your human friends, Lars, I believe was its-- uhm, sorry,  _ his _ name. Now that the Empire I worked so hard to maintain for hundreds of thousands of years is gone… and the introduction of things like ‘professions’ and ‘paying jobs’” she said with dripping henpecking as she used her fingers to symbol quotes. “He’s working as a merchant providing human clothing to many planets and colonies. Including Homeworld. I’m impressed humans can prove to be such delightful and useful little pets~”

“White,” Steven said sternly.

“I’m sorry, honey. I meant to say ‘equally valued sentient beings’,” White said trying to hide her underlining disgust with little success.

Steven sighed, knowing it was the best he was likely to get for the moment. “So, White, tell me, if you didn’t come on your Head, did you use the Warp Pad?”

She nodded. “Straight from Homeworld and in this form no less! Traveling felt so tingly, it was strange but in a good sense,” White giggled.

“Huh, neat,” Steven replied with a nod. He then looked around and past White. “Where are Yellow and Blue? Are they inside the house or on their way here?”

“Sadly, they couldn’t come. Blue said she had some things to study, I believe humans call them ‘books’. And Yellow left the palace without an explanation, she took Spinel with her for some reason,” White replied with a shrug. “Buuuut, **_I_ ** was able to come today, Steven. And honestly, all you really need is me~” White sang before turning to the side, hugging her midriff, and pouting with a semi-hurt expression. “Unless… you think I’m not good enough, Steven?”

“N-No! Of course not, White! I’m really glad and grateful you could answer my invitation!” Steven said before approaching White. Once he was close enough, he idly took notice of the difference between their sizes. Despite her reduced size, she was still a gargantuan giant woman; he barely reached past the spot where her belly-button would be.

White smiled a second before leaning down in a quick motion and picked Steven up, hugging him close and smothering his face in between the valley of her breasts. “Thank you, Steven! That’s why you’re my favorite, you’re such a good boy!” She praised.

“Yo--ArrghH!--u’re w-welcome, Whiiite!” Steven muttered out through White’s loving death grip. After a few seconds, he began changing colors. Thankfully for him, White noticed and released him. Landing on the ground, Steven coughed a little before taking huge mouthfuls of air.

“Can you believe I keep forgetting you’re half-human, Steven? That whole breathing process you do seems to be quite bothersome, isn’t it?” She asked, kneeling in front of Steven.

“It’s alright, White,” he coughed. “A-Are you ready to begin the tour?”

“Of course, honey, that’s why I’m here, am I not?” She offered a hand to Steven, which he took, and pulled him back to his feet. “Where shall we start?”

“Pearl helped me sort out the schedule, so we’ll start at the park. I’ll lead you through the town, White,” Steven said offering her a sincere smile. Grabbing one of her hands, he pulled at her gently. “This way!”

White blushed, but a moment later she giggled, nodded, and held onto Steven’s hand.

  
  
  


**************************************************

  
  
  


“And humans ride such contraptions all the time just for fun?” White asked sitting next to Steven.

“Yup, pretty much that’s it. If you were a bit smaller, like Garnet, you could ride some of them,” Steven drank sipping from his juice.

“Does that mean my current form is unappealing? Is that it, Steven!?” She asked loudly.

Steven looked away. “Far from it…”

“What was that?”

Steven shooked his head and turned to face White. “Of course not, White. You are very beautiful!”

“Then are you saying I wasn’t beautiful before!?” White asked with a fake hurt tone.

“No! No, nothing like that! You’ve always been very beautiful, White! I was just saying that I could invite you on some rides if only you were smaller!” Steven explained.

“That’s no problem for me, Steven. I can get smaller if you think my current size is a problem or is bothersome. Oh! I do understand, such a bother I can be to you!” White said covering her mouth with a hand, while the other tugged the edge of her shorts.

“No, White, I didn’t… I wasn’t…,” Steven took a deep, calming breath before continuing. “White, you’re perfect the way you are. You don’t need to get smaller if you don’t to just for me. I love the way you look as it is,” Steven placed a hand over White’s, tenderly grasping it.

“Do you mean it? Do you like the way I look? Because I practiced a lot to get it right, just for you, Steven,” White confessed.

Steven smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I like the way you look, White. You’re very pretty,” he said with a mild blush, but full of sincerity.

“My little darling!” White exclaimed. “You’re just so honest and caring!”

Before Steven could register what was going on, White pressed her lips against his cheek. She gave him a long kiss, ending it with a loud ‘muuahh!’.

“H-Hey, White, do you want to play some darts?” He said as he jumped off of the bench they were sharing.

“I do not know what that is, but for, Steven, anything,” White replied. The duo walked up to the dart-throwing stall with Steven taking the lead. Upon arrival, Steven pulled out a few dollars and handed them to the Amethyst put in charge of the stall. She handed Steven several darts, which he then presented to White. “What should I do with these, Steven?”

“Easy. You have five darts, you throw one at a time at those balloons across the stall, and if you manage to pop four or more balloons with your darts, you win a prize depending on how many balloons you popped,” Steven casually explained.

“I see. I’m afraid I’m a little too big right now,” instead of shapeshifting, White dropped to her knees. “There we go,” she then threw a dart, missing completely. “Hmphh,” she huffed and threw another dart, resulting in another failure. “This game is far more intricate than I expected.” White three her remaining three darts one by one, but none hit their mark. “It seems I require more darts. Amethyst, hand them to me.”

The Amethyst looked uneasy, unsure of what to do, but Steven intervened. “It’s okay, here, for another round,” Steven handed the Amethyst a couple more dollars and she handed White five darts. “We’re on Earth, White. You need money to buy things.”

“Humans have a system to hand out paper in exchange for services and resources? How utterly wasteful and counterproductive,” White sighed. “But, I guess that’s just one of the things that I will have to get used to and understand,” she commented offhandedly. As she aimed to throw her first dart, White shifted a little. “Steven, honey, could you be a dear and hold my waist? I believe being on my knees affects my balance quite a bit.”

“Sure thing,” Steven said with a nod. He quickly took a position behind White Diamond, placing his hands on her waist he grabbed her tightly. White still shuffled a little from side to side, trying to find her perfect point of balance.

Then she leaned forward by a few centimeters, throwing her butt out. Steven nearly let go of White as he blushed.

“There we go! Hold me tightly, honey,” White exclaimed. A moment later she threw the dart popping one balloon.

For his part, Steven could only stand behind White Diamond, holding her by the waist, with her asscheeks pressed firmly against his crotch. What made it worse was that with each throw, her entire body moved, managing to stir awake Little Steven. He tried to protest, but by the time he mustered the courage to do so, White pulled back and stood up.

“Winner!” The Amethyst shouted before handing a big dragon plushie to White Diamond.

“Look, Steven, I won this useless thing thanks to your help!” White turned to show the plushie to Steven. “Who would’ve thought activities created by lesser life-forms could be so  **_hard_ ** ~” She flattered herself as she put the plushie inside her gem.

“T-That’s great, White,” Steven said with a shaky voice. “Hey, are you hungry? Because I’m famished!” Steven exclaimed in a hurry. The next moment he rushed away with a giggling White Diamond behind him.

  
  
  


**************************************************

  
  


“And this is Little Homeworld. Pretty neat, don’t you think?” Steven bragged.

“It surely is… interesting,” White Diamond said with a forced smile. All around them Gems were clearly avoiding them, though it was a respectful avoidance rather than the fearful kind she was used to in the past. “Do Gems come to live here willingly?”

“Of course, all the time! Most only come to Little Homeschool and leave after graduation, but some others decide to stay and live here on Earth. There have been plans to expand Little Homeworld by two additional districts by now,” Steven sighed, pleased with himself.

“I suppose so, Steven. Who knows, maybe I will come more often?” She teased and winked down at Steven.

Steven smiled nervously but said nothing. They continued to walk across Little Homeworld and he allowed White to do her own sightseeing for once. After leaving the amusement park, he had continued the tour through Beach City, stopping at the local Pizza place to grab a quick bite. White surprised him by ordering a Pizza herself. Apparently, Diamond had never eaten anything in her life before, and with the added human-like shapeshift she could taste it just like a normal human would.

Steven discovered that White apparently enjoyed food, since she ordered two more pizzas. The second discovery was that she was a messy eater, perhaps more so than Amethyst. He had, begrudgingly, cleaned her face since she didn’t know how to use a napkin. Which would’ve been alright were it not for the fact she asked him to do it with his tongue. After their meal, she thanked him with another kiss and a tight hug.

With that ordeal done, they moved through town without much incident, aside from White’s insistence to hold hands at all times. When they reached the beach, Kiki, rather involuntarily, gave White an idea. She pulled up the loose end of her tank top and tied it tightly just below her chest. Now Steven had to deal with White Diamond showing her perfectly toned, slim, and smooth midriff and the added strain over her breasts. Causing them to be neatly pressed against the fabric, showing a detailed outline of her areolas and nipples. They played a little on the beach and even built a small castle, then decided to move to the last location of the tour: Little Homeworld.

Looking up to the distracted White, her expression showing a mix of wonder and contempt towards what she was seeing, he gulped and pressed his free hand harder against the bulge in his pants. It didn’t help at all that White’s shorts were now hugging her buttocks so tightly that the fabric, outlining her flesh deliciously in all the right ways, jiggled in tandem to their bounce on each step she took.

The camel toe in the front certainly didn’t help him to keep up the thread-thin barrier protecting his sanity at this point.

“Steven, honey, is it just me or is it always this hot on Earth?” White asked, peering down at Steven while using her free hand to pull at her tank top tp air herself.

Steven’s mouth went agape. Due to the current state and angle of her tank top, every time she pulled at it to fan her chest, Steven was able to see one of her nipples, black as her lips and eyelashes. A sly smile and a deliberate wink from White was all that was needed.

The thread snapped.

Steven’s body glowed with intense pink energy for a few seconds as he trembled heavily. Whether he was aware of it or not, his body stretched and morphed by slight margins until his head was at White’s chest level. When he stopped glowing, a confused White Diamond suddenly gasped as she was swept off her feet and onto Steven’s arm bridal style.

White Diamond blushed heavily and smirked salaciously before giving Steven a chaste kiss on his lips. Steven huffed after the White pulled away, only to rush at the nearby Warp Pad. A quick stream of light later, they were gone.

And an instant later they appeared on his garden dome. With a wave of his fingers, several bushes and other soft plants started to grow. Their leaves, stems, and branches growing and entangling themselves to create a large, soft bed.

Steven carried White Diamond towards the bed, where he then proceeded to drop her on top of it. He tossed his jacket aside and ripped off his shirt before climbing on top of White, pinning her against his earthly bed.

“My, my, my, Steven~ Such an abrupt exit. What are you planning to do with me, honey?” White said with a sweet as honey voice.

“You know damn fucking well what, White,” Steven declared, his voice coarse and heavy. With one hand he grabbed White’s chin, he then mashed his lips against hers in a rude, hungry kiss.

White moaned into the kiss; her arms wrapping themselves behind Steven’s neck. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, as wet strings of their mixed spit slipped from the corners of their conjoined lips. Steven sucked her tongue inside his mouth while his tongue lapped at her lips, teeth and the inside of her mouth. White Diamond, although stronger than Steven, was vastly inexperienced compared to the hormone-driven teenage man’s skill and ability.

Steven pulled back for air after two full minutes of making out with the leader of the Diamonds and the most powerful Gem alive. In a way, kissing White was similar to what he experienced with Yellow, but White had her own unique taste and quirks. Yellow fought for dominance all the way through. But White was more… competitive, yet accepting of her own shortcomings; her personal improvements bringing to light her reformed self since she allowed him to take the lead.

Not waiting for further permission, Steven ripped off White’s tank top and shorts. The taller Gem cooed, licking her lips. Steven grabbed her large breasts, squeezing and fondling them as much as he desired. Pinching her erect nipples, twisting them, pulling at them, pressing them down with his thumbs.

“Steven,” White Diamond called, her breath starting to become ragged with excitement and her lips curled in a victorious smile. “Yellow told me all about what you two did~” She sang softly. “And I saw that video of yours,” she grabbed him by the sides of his head to pull him closer to her face. She licked his lips and kissed him once more. “Steven, please, make love to me. I want to experience what Yellow felt,” she whispered seductively. “And who knows, maybe I’ll grow to like it? For you to be with the most perfect Gem of all, what an ho--”

Steven cut her off before she could finish by silencing her mouth with his, quickly devolving into a second making out session. The teenager let go of himself, coming to rest atop White Diamond as they kissed, touched, caressed, and explore each other’s body. They rolled from one side to the other, their limbs entangling as their exchange of saliva went on.

Again, Steven broke off their dance, but this time he impulsed himself up by a meter or so. In a quick motion, he shredded his pants and boxers, tossing the rags away. He landed on top of White’s open arms. She hugged him close as she had done throughout the day, only this time Steven returned the hug. It lasted the better part of ten seconds until Steven slithered down her body. He kissed her breasts, giving each of her nipples a short-lived suck and a loving bite, kissing her abdomen, licking her belly button, and finally licking her crotch.

For a moment, Steven contemplated the idea of ordering White to spread her legs.  _ But actions speak louder than words, don’t they? _ He thought devilishly. His path clear and a decision taken, Steven took hold of White’s thighs and spread her legs wide open. He smiled upon hearing the surprised yelp of White, even though he wasn’t done yet. 

“I’m feeling quite thirsty right now,” Steven said before diving his head down to White’s glistening nethers; her black clit and insides beckoning him to ravage them.

“SteeEeEEvveeeEEn!” White cried out as an entirely new tsunami of feelings and sensations flooded her body. She grabbed Steven’s hair tightly, pushing his head more against her burning crotch. She moaned and cried his name over and over again, panting loudly as she felt Steven’s tongue deep inside her pussy. All the while he caressed her sensitive clit with his lips and nose.

Then he stopped.

“No! S-Steven, keep gooooing, please!” White cried.

“Turn around, on your knees, White,” Steven ordered with a sly, knowing smile.

White blushed even more than she already was. She wanted to protest about being ordered around so casually, but something deep within her told her to just obey the command. And thus, she did. Now she was resting on all fours, her ass presented to Steven. Not a second later after the command was obeyed, Steven was back to work. This time, however, he plunged two fingers inside her pussy while two more played with her clit. His mouth, on the other hand, was busy eating her ass out.

White moaned, cried, and bit at the plant bed trying to endure the crashing waves of emotions coursing through her body and soul. It didn’t take long for her first-ever climax to hit her. Her gem glowed brightly and her body spasmed while her pussy squirted all over the bed and Steven’s hands.

Steven pulled back, satisfied with his handiwork… so far. “Alright, warm-up is over,” he said whilst taking position behind White. His normally sizeable penis was even larger now that he had, somehow, shapeshifted into a bigger size without exhausting himself in the process. He lined his throbbing cock with the entrance of White’s clenching snatch, he grabbed her hips tightly and then thrust deep inside her dark flesh.

“HyyaaahhhhssssSteveeeeeen!” White cried happily. Her cries turned into incoherent moans as Steven mercilessly pounded her from behind; his cock reaching deep within her pussy, stretching her wide and leaving her with ragged as it demonstrated first hand the power of organic reproduction acts.

“D-Damn, White, you’re really tight and wet!” Steven breathed out in a half-groan. His mind was hazy, his vision foggy, and his body pretty much on automatic. So, Steven decided to do whatever his body decided was the best course of action. He leaned down on White’s back, wrapping his arms around her abdomen into a tight grip while his lower half was busy thrusting into his lover’s welcoming cunt.

The teenager’s hold over the pristine Gem shifted slowly with each thrust, soon after one hand was grabbing one of White’s breasts while the other pulled at her hair. The taller Diamond moaned in absolute pleasure, the slight pain she felt from her hair being pulled serving to multiply the enjoyment of the rough fucking Steven was giving her.

Due to how riled up Steven was, it didn’t take long for him to reach his first climax of the bout. Steven greeted his teeth, his hips pressed firmly against White’s rump. The sloshing semen inside his balls flooding inside White’s insides, painting her inner black flesh white.

White’s arms gave out, forcing her to rest on top of the plant bed. “M-Maybe organic life-forms aren’t as disgusting as I t-thought, Steven. T-That was… otherworldly,” she said in between pantings breaths. Mere moments after those words left her mouth, she felt Steven pulling back. Not his penis, which was still firmly lodged inside her vagina, but his body itself. “H-Honey?”

That was all White was able to ask before Steven, ungently so, grabbed her left thigh and pulled it, and her entire leg, over his shoulder. His body shimmered for a second with a pink glow, and once it was gone, Steven’s thrusts continued in earnest. White screamed loudly, her hands grabbing at the bed with all her might as her gem glowed brightly.

Steven grunted and moaned, not bothering with words as he preferred to use his mouth to kiss and lick White’s thigh while his hips hammered away at her side-ways. From that angle, he could fully enjoy the lively bounce of her breasts. Even more enticing than that, he could see her pleasure-filled expression without an issue. While he fucked White into oblivion, he used a hand to tease her clit, while the other moved her raised leg so he could lick the rest of her leg, ending with her curling toes; her sandals discarded upon their arrival.

“S-Steven i-it’s haaaaaa!” White cried loudly as her second orgasm shook her to her gem. Her panting moans and cries of pleasure turned into drooling please for mercy, but Steven had none to give as he focused solely on rutting the provocative Diamond into the leafy bed. Every driving her to new heights with small mini-orgasms wrecking her senses every few thrusts.

Steven reached his peak a couple of minutes after, though this wasn’t enough to make him stop. Spurts of mixed cum and White’s wetness jumped all across the bed, staining their nethers in their messy, sticky juices. Steven’s body glowed once more for a brief moment, then he picked the twitching body of White Diamond.

By the time White understood what was happening, she was being held up by Steven, his arms supporting her legs while he was on his knees. She couldn’t say anything, as Steven resumed his mating process. From this new position, White was able to see his penis pull back and then impale her pussy in full detail. She could even see residual cum and her own lady-juice splash around with every thrust Steven gave her. 

Without warning, Steven bit one of her ears. Her eyes rolled back in an instant as another orgasm rocked her body in full. Steven noticed immediately as her moans and pussy’s vice-grip were a dead giveaway. His pace increased in strength and speed, each of his thrusts causing a small fountain of her squirting gem-cum to act as a sprinkler.

Once White’s gem stopped glowing as brightly a minute or two later, Steven let go of White, the taller Gem falling to the cloud-soft bed face first. The human-gem hybrid didn’t waste time and turned White around, so now she was laying on her back; sprawled on top the bed, unfocused, and trembling with intense after-shocks of organic pleasure.

Steven grabbed her ankles, bring her legs up whilst he moved on top of her. Placing her legs against his shoulders, perching them so he could pin her down, he lowered with haste until he was at the perfect height to line up his painfully hard, throbbing cock against her entrance once more.

With an uncaring thrust, Steven impaled himself deep within White’s tight snatch. The Diamond cried out stupidly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as Steven’s meat spear reached deep within her once more. Now completely at his mercy, the teenager pressed his entire body on top of White’s in a ‘mating press’.

Steven’s thrusting became all the more forceful and desperate; his grunts had turned primal and similar to those of a beast wishing to sate its lust. He continued to pound at White with all his vigor, his mind focused on the objective to breed the willing bitch under him.

For several minutes he went on, occasionally kissing or licking the Diamond’s body, be it her face, lips, neck or chest, until she cried out his name so loud that the dome’s glass windows trembled. A fourth orgasm, the greatest one White had experienced so far, nearly punched her directly to unconsciousness. Steven, so close to his own climax, pulled out of her with great effort and moved up her body until he was able to kneel over her head.

Grabbing her head tightly, Steved pressed his cock against White’s intensely glowing Gem. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was pleasingly surprised when his cock went inside the light. His lips curled into a dark, satisfied, victorious grin upon seeing White’s body jerk, twitch, and spasm while she howled in pleasure. He gave it a dozen thrusts, each one gifting a mini-orgasm to the twitching Diamond.

Then, Steven pulled out of her Gem, jerked his cock a few times, and came. He grunted loudly as spurt after spurt of his cum left the tip of his manhood. Perfectly aimed, he covered White’s face with his own white coating. Feeling his cock finally simmer down, Steven presented the tip to White’st mouth, maybe out of reflex or, more likely, due to another reason altogether, White wrapped her tongue around his length and sucked the remaining cum still inside his urethra. Utterly spent, Steven pulled back just in time before his body began to shrink to its regular size.

Finding a cozy spot between White’s breasts, Steven laid his head in between the twin soft mounds of the taller Gem. One of his hands patted the barely noticeable bulge over White’s stomach; knowing full well what that bulged contained, Steven smirked and nodded proudly of himself. Soon after, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, leaving White a twitching, well-fucked, and very much satisfied mess.

“Earth is... not as d-disgusting as I thought... I'll be coming... more often from now on... Steven dearest~" White managed to mumble before experiencing her first-ever sleep, content in the fact that she had achieved victory.

  
  


End.


	5. Flowing Lazuli

**Chapter 5: Flowing Lazuli**

  
  


Lapis flapped her wings two times in quick succession as she descended to get a better angle. She had just come back from a week-long mission alongside Bismuth and Peridot. It had been too long since the last time she had spent some time with Steven, and she was in desperate need to see him again.

_Well, I did see him, just not in the way I would’ve preferred_ , Lapis thought with a mild blush on her cheeks.

She already knew he was in Little Homeworld from the moment she arrived. He wasn’t with any of the Diamonds, or in a mission either. And a quick fly-by over Beach City and his house revealed he wasn’t in there either. So, that only left two options. He was either having a personal adventure in some mysterious place, or he was in his private cave.

As luck would have it, Lapis spotted a Gem walking away from Steven’s cave. Nodding to herself, Lapis slowed down and landed near the Gem. Now that she was so close to the Gem, Lapis recognized her and also noticed something was off with her.

“Hey there, Little Larimar, are you okay?” Lapis asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Little Larimar’s blush intensified while her fingers fidgeted. “I h-have never been better, yes,” she said shyly. “A-Are you looking for Steven?”

Lapis looked at the smaller Gem with some suspicion. She was a great observer, so Larimar’s poorly made attempt to shift the topic didn’t go unnoticed. However, she had no particular reason to inquire further. There was no need to be rude or unpleasant, right?

“Actually, yes. Do you know if he’s in his cave?” Lapis asked with a friendly smile.

“He’s there, yes,” Larimar replied meekly, her blush intensifying. “I--uhh--I must go now! Many children need to get their gifts!” She exclaimed as she broke into a run.

Lapis stood silently for a few seconds watching Larimar run as fast as she could. Shrugging, Lapis continued her way towards Steven’s cave.

“Steeeveeen, it’s me, Lapis!” She said entering the cave without hesitation. She quickly found Steven sitting on a bean bag. He was blushing a little, smiling, and glowing softly. “What’s up with you?” She asked, bemused, with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Oh… Hi, Lapis,” Steven replied without looking at her. “Nothing, I’m just happy and relieved,” with a happy, mellow sigh, Steven turned to her. “So, Lapis, how’d the mission go?” Steven asked trying to act as casual as always.

Lapis giggled. _He would’ve succeeded if not for the pink hue coming off him_ , Lapis thought before opening her mouth. “It took much longer than we hoped. Big shocker, I know. But we managed to find the last corrupted Gems on Bastrelia.”

“Australia,” Steven corrected.

“Yeah, whatever. Humans like to give everything such weird names,” Lapis waved off.

“Well, if that’s the case, I should go and bring them back to normal. Wanna come?” Steven asked, his smile dropping, as he was about to pull himself up.

“Wait, Steven. I have something I want to ask you,” Lapis said, walking up to Steven.

“What is it, Lapis?” He asked sincerely.

“Could we have sex before that?” She asked as casually as she could, but still, she blushed a little and looked away avoiding his eyes. “It’s just that… I’ve been stressed lately.”

Steven’s pink hue died down, but he smiled up at Lapis. “Sure thing, Lapis. Nightmares again?”

“No, nothing like that, thankfully. I just really need to relax and get my mind off of a few things,” she said right before her body started to glow.

The teenager chuckled. “I know how that feels like,” Steven then stood up, removing his jacket and shirt in the process. By the time unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the floor alongside his trunks, Lapis had finished shapeshifting. Steven could feel his cock stirring up rapidly thanks to the woman standing in front of him.

Compared to the rest of the Gems he had a close relationship with, enough to reach this level of intimacy, Lapis was one of the more ‘natural ones’. Without the blue skin, she would totally pass as a regular human quite easily. Like Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Peridot, her hair was already human-like; the same goes for her general body structure and her face.

Unlike Yellow and White, there was no need to change her size. Peridot only ever really changed her hair, since her Gem-shapeshifting powers were still incredibly weak and forced their sessions to be quick, which was an absolute shame. And Spinel? She was the oddity between the Diamonds and the rest of his precious Gem ladies. Of course, Spinel was an oddity in and of herself.

_Huh, now that I think about it, I wonder how Blue might look like in human form… or Larimar_ , Steven thought for a moment before shaking his head. _Questions for another time, right now, I have to focus on Lapis,_ he said to himself, resolute. His cock seemed to agree as it now stood at full mast, mostly thanks to the sight.

And what a sight it was! Perky blue nipples adorning B-cup breasts. Thick, strong thighs with long, equally impressive firm legs. A pair of ample, soft buttocks. Fit stomach and waist. Lavish hips, more than enough to grab onto without fear; granting her a near-perfect triangle shape. 

Steven was the one to make the first move by closing the gap between them. With a strong hug, Steven pulled Lapis in, forcing their lips to meet each other. Although, ‘forced’, wasn’t quite the correct word when it came to their private time.

Immediately after their lips met, Lapis went for the kill. She sucked, lapped, and bit against Steven’s tongue with desperate hunger. She also hugged him tightly, almost digging her short nails into his back. It wasn’t long for their lips to part, but their kiss continue open-mouthed; their tongues pressing and twisting against the other messily, neither party ashamed of their acts. Not even as their mixed drool started to fall copiously.

As their kiss went along, their bodies ground against each other. Steven’s penis was pleasantly nestled in between her thighs and pussy; getting drenched in Lapis Juice. Without him needed to do anything, Lapis lifted a leg and rested it over Steven’s left shoulder. She moved back, wiggled a little, and then pushed forward.

“Aaaaahhh! Ahhh! I needed this sooooo much!” Lapis cried as she moved her hips back and forth with Steven’s member deeply lodged within herself. “Human sex feels so good! I-It’s like fusion, but in a good way!”

“Gahh! Lapis, s-slow down a little!” Steven grunted with an eye closed. His hands then traveled down Lapis’ body until he could give her derriere a nice, solid squeeze. Thanks to the angle he was forced to be in, Steven wasn’t able to return Lapis’ thrusts with his own. Now that he had a handle to grip, he started to match her fervor and rhythm with ease. Soon enough, the cave was filled with the wet slaps of their nethers conjoining, lustful, needy moans, and cries of pleasure.

“S-Steven!” Lapis cried out his name as her first climax arrived. But she didn’t stop, not even as her vagina clenched around his cock fiercely. There was no worry, her nectar would provide for all their friction needs. She then kissed him again for almost a minute before breaking it and biting his ear, pulling it by his lobe.

“L-Lapis!” Steven cried. His grip strengthened and he buried his face against the nape of her neck. Not wanting to be outperformed, Steven kissed, sucked, and finally bit Lapis’ neck.

“Mmmmfffffhhh!” Lapis moaned in pleasure, but she refused to let go of his ear. Meanwhile, their hips were busy themselves; their pelvises loudly kissing each other with every matching thrust.

Though they openly cared for and loved each other, their carnal exchange wasn’t exactly loving. No. It was primal. Lustful. And full of need. From the first time they shared their bodies in such a fashion, sex had always been like that. Admittedly, their first few times were more cautious and for the sake of exploration. It was Lapis that came to enjoy their sessions the most.

“I l-love you, Steven. I love you so much! I love you and your wonderful penis!” Lapis exclaimed after having relented her hold over his ear.

“I love you too, Lapis!” Steven panted, having let go of her neck. “Y-You’re so pretty, and soft, and strong!”

“And y--Ahh! H-harder!--you are so l-loving and forgiving! I-I’m cumming again, Steven!”

Steven moaned loudly as Lapis climaxed for a second time. Their pace slowed down, but to make up for ii, each thrust was longer, harder, and aimed to hilt his dick inside her tight, warm, watery cavern. Unable to handle her body properly as the aftershock of her orgasm coursed through her body, Lapis rested her head on his right shoulder. Steven closed his eyes to enhance the sensations flooding through his system.

His legs were burning with a pleasant heat of pain caused by his semi-crouched position. His back ached with delightful electric impulses with each thrust. His cock was nestled perfectly inside his lovely lady’s cunt. His arms were locked in place while his hands groped, squeezed, and played around with her asscheeks. 

He could feel her chest heaving with each ragged breath she took, contrasting with his own. Her breasts were pushing against his pecks, her nipples poking at his skin as they moved up and down slowly in tandem with their movements. Her breath, hot and refreshing, washed across his shoulder. And her arms hugged him tight, never wanting to let go of him.

Steven always enjoyed being the dominant one during his sexual encounters, either completely or partially. It didn’t matter as long as he was the one sitting on top. But with Lapis and Spinel, well, that was a different story. The latter had suffered too much, her scars were gashes and unbelievably deep for that. With the former, it was a similar case with the difference being that Lapis, like it or not, was also fiercely dominant. She was similar to Yellow in that regard, but instead of being dominant due to her power and authority, Lapis was dominant out of need, guilt, and desperation.

So, to be in a situation where he couldn’t be dominant because his partner was equally so, and in other where he couldn’t be forceful at all, had presented themselves as complete mysteries to Steven. He was delighted to find out he enjoyed them for what they were and what they meant.

He was suddenly pulled out of his sex-driven cloud of thoughts by a sudden lack of oxygen. Without stopping to plunge Lapis’ snatch, he noticed that the blue-haired girl had conjured a sphere of water around them. Without batting so much as an eyelash, Steven created a small bubble around his nose and mouth with replenishing oxygen.

Taking advantage of her environment, Lapis levitated the Sphere, moving it above the comfy bed a few meters away from them. She also shifted positions, forcing Steven to lay down while she mounted him reverse-cowgirl style.

Unable to do much more than lay there and take it, Steven decided to simply enjoy the moment. Lapis movements became as hard and fast as before now that she’d recover. Back and forth, circling around his pelvis, and the occasional hump her hips went. Lapis moaned and cried in pleasure, but her voice was muffled by a steady stream of bubbles escaping her mouth and nose. And for Steven, the look of her flowing hair and hypnotic movements, combined with the pressure the water applied over him, made him see Lapis as a mythical mermaid.

Grabbing her waist, Steven provided what little he could to aid Lapis in her wanton desire to sate her lust.

The sphere began to ripple after a few minutes later, morphing randomly and losing its density quickly. It finally popped when Lapis threw a final heavy thrust downward on Steven’s crotch. They landed on top of the bed, absolutely drenched thanks to the overflowing water of the shattered sphere. The sound of their ragged breaths echoed around the cave once more, both of them climbing down from their shared orgasmic height.

Lapis fell back causing her to lay on top of Steven, their heads rubbing against it other as they nuzzled with smiles on their faces. Steven brought his hands up to her breasts, so far ignored, to play with them for a while at his leisure. His cock softened after a few moments until it naturally sprung out of Lapis’ baby-batter filled pussy. The Gem sighed in satisfaction and turned to quickly smooch Steven’s lips.

“Thank you, Steven. I feel so much better now. You lasted much longer now. Have you been training?” She asked while caressing one of his cheeks.

“You could say that,” he chuckled loudly. “Hey, that whole water sphere thing was new. How’d you come up with that?”

Lapis giggled and blushed. “It was a heat of the moment thing, honestly. Was I… was it too much?” She asked, her voice sounding a bit nervous.

“Nah-ah, it was strange, but in a good way! I wouldn’t mind trying it out again if you want?” Steven offered, which made Lapis smile widely and nod. They spent a couple of minutes like that, silently relaxing and enjoying their tranquility on a soaked bed. “Hey, Lapis?”

“Hmm?”

“...Have I… I mean… I’m not being too forceful on the other Gems, right? Like… I’m not forcing them to do something they don’t want… right?” Steven asked whilst looking at the ceiling. “I know I can be rough sometimes… and a bit pushy… but I’m not hurting them, right? I’m not… I’m hurting or taking advantage of you all… r-right?”

“Oh, Steven,” she kissed him again. “Sometimes I wonder who needs to help who around here,” she kissed him once more. “You’re the most noble, gentle, caring, and honest person I’ve ever met. You wouldn’t hurt anyone intentionally or otherwise, and if you did? You’d do everything in your power to make things right. You’re my friend, Steven. And I love you because of your wonderful heart. Otherwise, I would still be trapped in that mirror.”

“...Thank you, Lapis. That means a lot,” Steven sighed and blushed a little. “She was right, worrying about that was so silly of me!” He chuckled.

Lapis smirked. “Plus, with all you’ve done for countless Gems and the kickstarting Era 3, I think you can do whatever you want. So you can have sex with as many Gems as you want! It’s your right, my Steven,” she winked.

Steven gasped. “Lapis Lazuli!”

  
  


End.


	6. Diamonds are Precious

**Chapter 6: Diamonds are Precious**

  
  


“I still don’t understand why the zoomans refuse to live on Earth,” Steven said, crossing his arms in the process. “I mean, I get it and I do understand, but their world is now so much wider, yet they want to stay inside the Zoo and wander around the galaxy.”

“Dude, relax, the zoomans aren’t ready to step out of their holes. Heh, get it?” Amethyst chuckled at her own bad allegory. “They’ll come around eventually. Now… why were we here for again?”

“ **_I_ ** am going to spend the day with Blue.  **_You_ ** tagged along because you wanted to see the Famethyst,” Steven answered with a tiny smirk crossing his lips.

“Ahhh, right, I forgot the whole Blue Diamond thing,” Amethyst commented. “Where is she anyway?”

“With the Rose Quartzes. Apparently, she wanted to apologize to them for their five-thousand-years long bubbling,” Steven said proudly. “They’re really coming around, aren’t they?”

“If you say so, Steven,” Amethyst exclaimed with an uninterested tone in her voice. The duo walked across the vast hallways of the Zoo until they reached an intersection.

“If you don’t mind, I’m gonna go say hi to the Famethyst while you do your thing with Blue Diamond or whatever,” Amethyst finished her sentence by elbowing Steven’s side playfully.

“Okay, you go do that. I’ll go see how things are going with the Rose Quartzes and Blue,” Steven agreed. He and Amethyst parted ways then after. The teenager made his way to the Rose’s chamber and, as he approached closer to the door, he could hear the faint sounds of laughter and giggles. Opening the door revealed a room filled with Rose Quartzes and Blue Diamond herself standing in the middle of it.

“Steven!” Blue Diamond immediately called him out. The four Rose Quartzes perched over her jumping down. With only five steps, Blue Diamond reached the doors. She then knelt and picked Steven up. With a smile shining brightly on her face, Blue Diamond nuzzled Steven across her cheek. “You’re early, love,” she said, elated and happy, before kissing him soundly.

“I was going to help my dad with a new studio system, but Sour Cream got to him before I did. So, here I am!” Steven said cheerfully, offhandedly waving at the waving Rose Quartzes happy to see him again.

“Ah, I see!” Blue nodded. “Girls, we’ll continue another day, alright?” She asked, looking down at the Rose Quartzes surrounding her. She received several dozens of replies of agreement ranging from simple nods to excited clapping and giggling.

“Ah, Blue Diamond? You almost forgot your gift!” One Rose spoke up.

“My, why thank you, Rose Quartz,” Blue replied. Lowering a hand, the Rose that spoke up placed on her open palm a rather large suitcase-like crystal object. Steven raised an eyebrow. “Shall we leave?”

Steven nodded. “Let’s.”

Leaving the Rose Quartzes’ room behind, Blue and Steven slowly traversed the hallways of the Zoo until they reached the control room of the station itself.

“So, Blue, what do you have in mind? You said you wanted to spend the day with me,” he pointed out while sitting on her shoulder. His eyes widened in wonder. “Hey, are we going to take a trip around a few star systems? Go and explore a few planets?”

Blue giggled. “There’s no need to do something of that sort, love. We don’t need to have an adventure to spend time together. Unless you want to?”

“Ohohoho, nope. I am no falling for that one, Blue. No adventures for me. I’ve had enough of those to last me three lifetimes and then some,” Steven cleared out while using his hands to emphasize his standing on the matter.

“Good! Because I wanted to spend the day with you here, at the Zoo!” Her shining smile then faltered slightly. “Yellow and White can be so stubborn, don’t you think? They are trying so hard to adapt to our new lives but still cling to the past. You taught me that wasn’t quite as healthy as I thought, Steven. Perhaps it is for the better.”

“Oh, Blue,” Steven stood up only to kiss Blue at the border of her lips. “You’re doing fantastic.”

“Thank you, love. That’s why I asked you here. You see, Vinci, my Pea--- ermm, my assistant, has showed me so much of human culture it is astonishing. Greg has also sent me several music discs. I would’ve never thought sapient organic life was possible before or that it could be so interesting.”

Steven did a double-take. “Wait, wait, wait. You and my dad talk to each other?”

“‘Pen-pals’ I think it’s the term he uses. Vinci helps us keep in touch. He’s proved to be a good friend to me, Steven. Oh my goodness, I still haven’t apologized for kidnapping him before!” Her Gem glowed. “Note to self: apologize to Greg, in person, for kidnapping him during our first encounter.”

“And neither of you told me because?” Steven asked, crossing his arms.

“You never asked, honey,” Blue replied, as if that answer was more than enough reason.

“Okay, that’s fair, I guess. Then I’m guessing there’s a reason for you choosing the Zoo for our date?” Steven asked, intrigued.

“Uh-hmm!” Blue nodded eagerly. “I wish to interact more with humans on Earth. But… I’m afraid I may be quite overwhelming.”

“I see the problem alright. Most humans haven’t even heard of Gems or of aliens. So seeing a giant blue-skinned woman walking down the street is going to be rather strange. And by strange I mean instant panic,” he finished with a mirthless chuckle. “I guess it makes sense to start slow, Blue. But the zoomans aren’t like regular humans. They have lived here all their lives for generations. They may be starting to see past the Zoo, but they aren’t a good example to deal with other humans.”

“But they are humans, Steven. A start is a start. And after I feel like I’ve gotten used to them, I will start interacting with the humans in your town. Unless you don’t want me to?” She asked with a pouty lip.

“Of course not, Blue! You’re welcome anytime you want. So are Yellow and White.”

“You’re such a sweetheart, Steven,” she smiled before giving him a short-lived smooch. “Now, give me some space?”

“Got ya, BD,” Steven said before jumping off her shoulder. When he landed, he noticed that Blue had put the gift from the Rose Quartzes on the ground. Her body then began to glow brightly. Slowly but surely, her size began to diminish while her gem got smaller alongside her body. The entire process took less than a minute. “Whoa…” Steven muttered. Eyes wide, mouth agape, and Little Steven stirring to life inside his trousers.

Standing before him was Blue Diamond in a complete human-like body. While standing nearly as tall as Yellow’s form, if only just a few inches smaller, Blue’s physique was, in short, captivating. Her white as snow hair cascaded down her back and front like a silver-sprinkled gem. The lock that surrounded her neck and rested on top of her chest equally beautiful and fluid as the rest of her hair. Her facial features had softened by a tiny pinch. Her nose was slightly smoother, her lips lusher, meatier, and her eyes turned softer than they already were.

Her breasts were like two bountiful mounds, neither too large nor lacking. They showed a faintly saggy look, each mound topped by denser-colored blue areolas sporting a set of inverted nipples. Her stomach wasn’t flat. Her hips were wide. Her waist generous. Her thighs imposing. And her long legs flaring with a fair bit of extra fat, just enough to grant any grabbing hand a satisfying squeeze. Her rump was the same; large, meaty, and inviting.

Steven gulped, unable to take his eyes off from her. He knew it was inevitable after indulging himself with Yellow a few weeks before. But to see Blue standing in front of him stark naked was another thing entirely.

It didn’t help his raging boner that Blue’s body had a fair amount of fat. There wasn’t a single part of her body that could be considered as slender. She was pear-shaped, that was for damn sure he thought. She was plump and meaty all over. From her breasts, going down her stomach, and all the way to her child-bearing hips. She had meat in her bones, and it showed to a truly bewitching degree.

_ She looks like a total MILF _ , Steven reasoned as his eyes landed on her slit.

“Do you like my human form, Steven? I’ve been practicing ever since Yellow told us all about it. Vinci has also being a dear by providing me with so many human books to study from!” Blue said giddily. “Books! I never imagined such primitive things could be so helpful and enjoyable.”

“Y-yeah… your studies s-sure shows, Blue,” Steven said awkwardly. Before he could say anything else, Blue turned to the side, bent down, and opened the crystal suitcase to reveal a set of clothes. Taking them out of the container, Steven cocked his head to the side. “Is that a zooman dress wear?”

“Certainly it is, Steven. The Roze Quartzes were very considerate to make one for me like I asked them to,” Blue replied as she put on her dress quickly.

For Steven, it was obvious the dress fit her like a glove and made him wonder just how in advance had Blue planned for their date. A sudden idea popped in his mind and he blushed, unable to contain the smile that spread across his face.

_ I wonder if I can find one for Larimar. I bet she’ll look cute in it _ , Steven thought.

“Ready to begin, Steven,” Blue replied once she was done dressing.

“Since you are doing it, maybe I might as well do it. Now, where was that assimilator torture machine again?”

  
  
  


***************************************************

  
  
  


“And that’s how Ga-Reg didn’t want to choosened any of us,” Jay-Ten said to Blue, her face showing just how angry she was.

“But Jay-Ten, Greg was already choosened, with my Pink nonetheless! He just really didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” Blue Diamond replied as she gently caressed Jay’s long hair. “Isn’t that right, Steven?”

“Totally. My dad didn’t want to hurt any of you. It was an accident, promise,” Steven said next to Blue. “Maybe when I come to visit again, I can bring my dad so he can explain himself in person?”

“...Alright. Wy-Six?” Jay asked.

“But only if Ste-Van is here. Not choosening us was mean,” Wy-Six replied, pouting and crossing his arms.

“I’m sure Greg will be happy to hear this wonderful news,” Blue ended with a clap. Looking up to the domed sky, she smiled. “You know… I never realized how pretty the night sky is.”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Steven agreed as he grasped Blue’s hand. Blue didn’t look down at Steven, she merely clutched his hand.

“Is anyone thirsty? I’ll go pick some fruits!” Jay said as she got to her feet with a graceful shift.

Steven turned to say his thanks just in time to see Jay’s loincloth flip on the wind, revealing her exposed crotch for a split second. Mentally, he sighed. The Zoo was incredibly relaxing, so it was no wonder why he forgot that under their loincloths, everyone was fully exposed.

“Wait, Jay-Ten. The Choosening is starting soon. Maybe we should wait for after?” Wy-Six chimed in.

“Wait, tonight is a Choosening?” Steven asked outloud.

“Of course! Come with us, Ste-Van! You too, Blue!” Wy-Six replied, offering a hand to Steven.

With a sigh, Steven accepted the hand.  _ No matter, I can just refuse if I get choosened. Darn it, I hope I’m not. I kinda want to wait for the perfect moment to tell everyone about me and Larimar _ , he said to himself. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Choosening Circle. But Steven was surprised to find a few Amethysts there as well. No sign of Amethyst or most of the Famethyst though.

“Isn’t this exciting, honey? Ohhh, I can’t wait for what will happen!” Blue said smiling widely.

“...You planned this, didn’t you?” Steven accused, a finger pointed at Blue and a tiny smug smirk painted on his lips.

“Why, Steven, do you believe me capable of doing something like that?” Blue asked rather innocently, but said nothing else.

Steven chuckled. After a few seconds, Steven waited for their earrings to command them. Surprisingly enough, it didn’t happen. What did happen, after everyone, human and Gem, now stood around the circle, Wy-Six spoke.

“Who wishes to perform the first Choosening?” He asked. A few places to his right a timid hand rose up. “Ex-Nine!” Wy-Six exclaimed loudly. After that, a dark-skinned, muscular man walked over to one of the Amethyst. He offered a hand and the Amethyst, blushing intensely, accepted it. She leaned down and soon their lips met in a cute, timid kiss. Then the Amethyst morphed her body to a more human one and picked him up; a large tent already formed with his loincloth. Then off they went, kissing each other as they left. “Next one?”

Steven was dumbstruck, but in a good way.  _ Looks like my dad’s screw up actually helped them a little. I wasn’t expecting the Amethyst to join in as well _ , Steven thought as he smiled at the display he had just witnessed. More volunteers stepped forward, mostly humans with the occasional Gem every few turns. A few were rejected the first time, but unlike his past experience, there was no anger or crying. They simply moved to another person, though it had only happened twice so far.

“Who is next?” Jay-Ten asked.

“I would like a turn,” Blue said raising her hand. “And I choosened Steven,” she said smiling at him; a mild blush appearing on her cheeks.

Steven smiled back. “I accept, Blue,” Blue then picked him up, cradling him in her arms before kissing him. Steven didn’t shy away from the contact, his lips mashing against her soft, loving ones. As their kissing session deepened, he didn’t notice Blue walking away from the group. He also didn’t pay mind to the faint grunts, cried, and moans of pleasure coming from all around them.

“You know, honey, I was feeling rather jealous,” Blue confessed, separating their lips for only a moment. “Yellow and White told me how much fun they had with you. I was starting to feel left out,” sitting below the cover of a tree, Blue leaned back against the trunk. With her free hand, she pulled at her top to free her plump breasts.

“I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, Blue. But you’re right. I should’ve done something sooner for you,” he said before taking her right breast’s nippled into his mouth. Blue moaned at the new sensation, mewling with gusto while lovingly fumbling with his hair. It only took a few hard sucks to draw her hidden nipple out to play with. Her tiny nub now at the mercy of his ministrations.

Blue, inexperienced as she was, had read and studied much on the matter. Her left hand reached for Steven’s crotch-tent, clutching his meat around his loincloth. Up and down her soft hand went, masturbating the teenager with all the love she could muster. After a minute or so, Steven pulled back and motioned Blue to lean down. Sure enough, she complied and found herself capture by his lips once more.

“Nnghh--! B-Blue!” He moaned, his arms hugging her tightly as much as he could. His body went rigid as his first climax hit him. Normally he’d need more than a handjob to make him cum, but having spent the entire day trying to calm down his raging erections had taken its toll. His loincloth ruined and smeared with his cum, Blue decided he’d better take it off. Steven offered no resistance as he caught his breath, which was stolen by Blue once more when he saw her sucking his freshly stained cloth free of his cum.

Not content with that, Blue sprawled herself over the ground, her mouth quickly finding Steven’s cum-stained cock. Steven held her head tightly as she sucked him off, instantly reviving his softening member.

Not wanting to be outdone, Steven pulled back much to Blue’s confusion. “Now’s my turn to return the favor, Blue,” he said with a wink as he moved behind her. Pulling her loincloth aside, Steven had to use both hands to spread her asscheeks aside to find her pucker and moist pussy. He didn’t think twice about shoving his face in between her mounds, motorboating her derriere to his heart’s content after seeing, glimpsing, it the whole damn day.

His mouth found her taint and his tongue plunged itself inside after a little foreplay licking its outer flesh.

“S-Steveeeen~” Blue Diamond moaned, her sweet voice encouraging Steven to keep going. “T-That feels r-reaaAAaally good~” She cried out, trying to stifle a loud moan. After a few moments, Blue spoke up. “W-Wait, honey. I want this to be s-special,” she confessed.

“Special?” Steven repeated. Pulling back to give Blue some space, Steven saw her turn over. Moving the loincloth aside, Blue spread her legs wide and tossed her arms in front of her, as if trying to hug him. Steven blushed as much as Blue was blushing.

“F-Fuck me, Steven. Take my virginity and put a bay inside meeeee~” She sang, smiling as an aura surrounded her.

Steven’s cock throbbed madly and he gulped down the ball of lust that had formed inside his throat. Overtaken by such a hot and heartfelt request, Steven launched himself over Blue. He only needed a moment to line up his penis against her vaginal entrance, then he shoved his entire penis in one go, fully hilting her with ease. The two lovers cried out in pleasure, Blue more so than Steven. Thanks to his previous stimulation, she was now on the verge of cumming for the first time in her long life.

“Steeeveeeeeeeen!” She cried out, legs wrapping around Steven’s body, forcing him to lay across her pudgy belly, his arms hugging at her soft, thewy hips, and his head pressed against her breasts.

Steven didn’t stop. Not when her emotional aura allowed him to experience her pleasure. Not when the entire Zoo exploded into cries of pleasure. And most definitely not when Blue rolled over in order to straddle him beneath her weight; her hips moving on their own to get more of that pleasure she just experienced. Looking up at her blushing, near-drooling face and her heavy, bouncing breasts, Steven felt his second climax hit him like a wrecking ball. He barely got time to tighten his grip over her hips before coating her inner walls and womb with his abundant, fertile, virile seed.

It was going to be a long, exhausting night. He was sure of it.

_ I wouldn’t have it any other way _ , Steven thought as Blue climaxed for the second time.

End.


	7. Bouncing Spinel

**Chapter 7: Bouncing Spinel**

  
  
  


“S-Steven,” Spinel’s usually lively voice was cracked, ragged. Her breathing matched the state of her voice, and her quivering body failed her at almost every turn. “Aaahnn! S-Steven! W-Waahhaahahiiit!” She cried fruitlessly. Even as she tried to pull at Steven’s hair, trying to force him away from her, she had neither the strength nor the will to do so.

She was laying on Steven’s bed completely naked. She had arrived hardly six hours prior to their current situation to Beach City. Everything seemed so normal at first. The humans in Beach City were as calm as ever and Little Homeworld was slowly growing and expanding. 

_ In retrospect _ , Spinel thought as she moaned loudly,  _ I should’ve known  _ \--Mfffh!--  _ something was wrong  _ \---SteeEEvvffeeennn!--- _ when Steven showed up holding a  _ \--Gahhh!-- _ a Gem in his hand _ ! Spinel remembered how flustered and worried he looked, pretending he was fine as he tucked the Gem inside one of the pockets of his jacket.

After that, they greeted each other with a warm, welcoming hug. Unlike her previous visits, she had come with her body shapeshifted already; fully clothed, too, as Steven had instructed her about what ‘public indecency’ was before. She came wearing a pair of shorts, a spare shirt of Steven hanging loosely from her lithe form, sandals, and a baggy sweater of her choosing. The last item being a favorite of hers, even if she couldn’t quite figure out why she liked the fluffy things so much.

Walking hand in hand around town, Steven treated her to whatever she desired to try out. They went to the Amusement Park and got on every ride, eaten ice cream, popcorn, pizza, hot dogs. The works. Throughout their time spent together, Steven mostly asked how she felt living on Homeworld, how the Diamonds have been treating her, and all kinds of small-talk questions.

Half-way through their date, Spinel asked him who the Gem in his pocket was and why he was carrying her around. He replied by stating that the Gem was Little Larimar and that he had poofed her by accident. So, now he was taking care of her Gem while she regenerated.

He also told her Little Larimar was his girlfriend.

At first, Spinel thought that her spending time with Steven would come to an end, but he assured her that Larimar knew about his relationship with other Gems, Spinel included, and that she wasn’t going to stop him from being with them. Still insecure about it, Steven leaned in and kissed her deeply.

His kiss had been sweet, caring, but possessive and commanding. The way he sucked in her tongue, one of his hands holding the back of her head while the other caressed her cheeks lovingly; his thumb tenderly brushing her black-tear marks. How their lips mashed against each other; hot, pulsing breaths filling each other’s mouths; spit coating their tongues as they mixed during their dance.

Her clinging to him for dear life, embracing him tightly as she too tried to suck in his tongue. The euphoria she felt when their kiss ending with their lips pressed against the other’s; the two of them pulling back leaving a bridge of saliva to connect their mouths for few precious seconds more. And, of course, the happiness mixed with embarrassment she felt when she realized that had been their first kiss in public.

After that, Steven seemed to be more at ease as they continued their date. They laughed, went to a karaoke (somehow managing to win a trophy), kissed some more, held hands, and generally spending a delighting peaceful evening. They returned to his house and went straight to his bedroom. They cuddled, hugged, and kissed some more on his bed for several minutes. She must’ve been drunk on giddiness, Spinel was sure of it, because she didn’t remember taking off her clothes or Steven taking off his.

Before she knew it, she was laying on his bed, legs spread widely, and Steven  _ determinedly _ and  _ enthusiastically _ making out with her lower set of lips.

“SteeeiiihiiihiiiveeEeeEEeennn!” Spinel cried out, biting her lower lip at the same time her gem glowed brightly and an orgasm took over body; clouding her senses in wave after wave of a boundless pleasure she had grown  _ quite _ fond of. Ever since entering into such a relationship with Steven.

“I love how you taste like bubblegum and caramel, Spinel,” Steven said with mirthful joy in his tone, his cheeks adorned by a faint blush. He gave Spinel’s trembling pussy a long, hard lick ending with a suckling kiss against her clit. The gem cried again in pleasure, her hands wobbly, outstretched, and desperately trying to pull him away from her spasming nethers without success.

“You’re too adorable, Spinel,” Steven praised. Grabbing her left ankle, he kissed her foot and the suckled her curling toes, lapping at them eagerly and sucking them as if they were tiny lollipops. Spinel could only gasp, moan, and blush harder at his words and actions. Taking her toes out of his mouth, Steven moved down her leg, kissing her tenderly, passionately as he slowly, slowly descended. He arrived at her thigh, kissing her in earnest before moving further down.

He kissed and licked and even nibbled her pink ‘flesh’ on his path to his goal. Her tiny asshole. Steven looked up at Spinel’s eyes, the look of desire, lust, and longing made the Gem shiver with tiny delightful pulses of excitement.

“Wah-ah! Uh-uhh! S-Steeeveeen!” Spinel cried out again, unable to mutter anything more than grunts, moans, and the name of the human responsible for giving her such pleasure. Now he was eating her ass in full; lapping, sucking, licking, and violating her back entrance with his tongue.

“Mmmmhhmmff!” Steven mumbled, his eyes half-open looking directly at her. He smiled as the desired effect came to fruition. Spinel’s blush magnified and soon thereafter, before her first orgasm had petered out completely, a second one rocked her world to the core.

“Ahhaahh… Ggaaaahh… S-Steeeveeeennn!” Spinel legs went flaccid, unable to keep them straight, her weak hold over Steven’s hair gave out and her arm fell to her sides. Her senses her dizzy, her vision cloudy and unfocused, and her gem glowed intensely.

Steven pulled back, but not before giving her bumhole and clit a loving kiss to each one. “That’s it, Spinel. Cum for me, baby,” Steven urged his lover while she shuddered in orgasmic bliss. While Spinel was in the midst of pleasure, Steven admired her feminine, lithe, near-petite beauty. She was more rectangular than most other Gems, lacking in the curves department, but the few shad only served to accentuate her attractiveness.

Her belly was slim, her waist filling, her hips strong and firm, her buttocks ample, and her whole body was soft, like cotton candy, all over. Her breasts, a neatly set of B-cup balloons that fit in his hands perfectly, were adorned by heart-shaped areolas and topped by perky intense-pink nipples. Her cheeks were wet with tears of pleasure, her iconic pigtails had been undone in favor of letting her long hair free.

Steven stroked his member a few times before climbing up Spinel’s body. He stopped briefly to kiss and playfully suck at her breasts, yanking a few more melodic moans from the normally unruly Gem. He moved further up, kissing her glowing Gem, chest, nape, neck, cheeks, chin, nose, and finally her lips once more. Taking his time to savor the moment, their kiss was slow, tender, and methodic. He bit her lower lip, she suckled on his, their tongues lapped at the other in open-mouthed kisses. There was no battle for dominance this time. Only passion and overflowing emotions.

“Y-You’re suuuch a big m-meanie… Steven,” Spinel said, her voice finally returning to her. Stretching her arms, the Gem coiled them around Steven’s arms and torso, her hands coming to rest atop his shoulders. Her legs coiled themselves around Steven’s pelvis, hugging him completely. “C-Come on, Steven,” she rested her head against his; her mouth tickling his right ear. “Make love to me again~” She pleaded.

Steven, ever the gentleman, conveyed with her desire. Supporting their combined weight on his knees, Steven made one, two, then four attempts to enter Spinel’s pussy with little success. On the fifth one, aided by the Gem, he found his mark, manging to hilt himself inside Spinel’s tight snatch.

“Thhhaaaat feels soooo weeeird,” Spinel moaned, a smile plastered all over her face as she tightened her grip over Steven. Resting her head against his, their cheeks pressing each other lovingly, the Gem nuzzled the teenager ceaselessly. “D-Don’t let me go, please. Don’t ever leave me, Steven,” Spinel mumbled weakly so that only Steven could possibly hear her. “I-I don’t want to be alone again.”

“You won’t. I won’t let you be alone, Spinel,” Steven replied in the same manner. “I love you, my crazy rubber lady. My Spinel,” Steven hugged her closer, pressing her hard against his chest. “I won’t let you go.”

“I love you, Steven,” Spinel replied happily, smiling, as joyful tears ran down her cheeks. Her voice turned into moans once more a moment later when Steven started to thrust his hips. His hands moved down to grip her buttocks for extra support.

As much as Steven wanted to surrender to his inner desires, he stood staunch and strong against them. His rhythm was slow, measured, and steady. Despite his best efforts to contain himself, Steven allowed indulging himself a little. His strokes were longer, his thrusting just a tad bit harder than normal, and his hands massaged and kneaded Spinel’s asscheeks with gusto.

Spinel didn’t seem to mind it, or notice it, all things considered. She was far too busy kissing his cheek and neck, hugging him tightly, and moaning to pay attention to anything other than themselves at that particular moment.

After a few minutes later, with a steady pace achieved, Steven’s breath was forced but not ragged, while Spinel enjoyed the gentle lovemaking the two lovers were sharing. Kissing her cheek, Steven gave Spinel a lick at the side of her head, pressing his lips close to her right-side ear.

“Is there any way I can convince you to keep your hair that way? All loose and hanging?” Steven said in between pants.

Spinel pulled back to see his face, pressing their foreheads together. “Ahh! Ha-aahh! Y-You like it l-like that, Steven?” She asked.

“Very much so, yes,” Steven replied as he delivered a particularly harder thrust. “You l-look way too cute like that. It suits you, baby,” he praised making her giggle.

“R-Really?” Spinel asked, him kissing her nose in the process. “M-Maybe I’ll do it… S-Steven… I-I’ve been talking to --Aahh!-- t-the D-D-Diamonds,” she bit her lower lip before Steven captured her lips for a short-lived kiss. “I… I think I m-might come live here,” she moaned. “On Earth,” she cried in pleasure as Steven gave her neck an open-mouthed kiss. “W-With you...i-if you’d have me?”

Steven pulled back, smiling at Spinel. He then lunged forward, capturing her lips. For a moment, Steven forgot his restrain and pounded Spinel in earnest. The Gem moaned loudly into his mouth as their tongues danced; her limbs tightening their hold over Steven’s body.

After spending a long time in their steady, smooth, loving pace, the sudden change in speed and Spinel’s clenching pussy, caused both of them to reach an unexpected orgasm. They cried their names into each other’s mouth, pulling away only after Steven’s need to breathe took over. The hybrid filled Spinel’s love-canal with his seed in spurts, while Spinel’s spasming cunt showered Steven’s lower half.

Falling back on to his bed, the couple laid relaxing in the afterglow of their joint orgasm, basking in the afterglow tingles coursing through their bodies.

“If you want, you’re more than welcome here, Spinel,” Steven said, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you, Steven,” she said, nuzzling and cuddle him. Moments later, their lips met for a renewed session of making out. They kissed and cuddled for nearly fifteen minutes until the exhaustion of the day took its toll. Falling asleep in each other’s arms, the two lovers satisfied and content.

End.


	8. The Great and Lovable Peridot

**Chapter 8: The Great and Lovable Peridot**

  
  
  
  


“What exactly am I looking at, Peridot?” Steven asked, eyes squinting and head tilted.

“Why, Steven, you are looking at my newest Morp,” Peridot replied smugly. Her arms were crossed as she stood next to Steven.

“It’s… it’s… uhhh…” Steven stumbled on his tongue trying to find something, anything to say at what he was seeing.

“No, no, no. I know. Let your senses bask in the glory of my Morp. Feel it,” she raised an arm. “Taste it,” she clenched back her arm. “Embrace it,” she ended by closing her eyes, her tone overdramatic.

“Oh, I can feel it alright. And it is called ‘confusion’,” Steven replied smiling apologetically at Peridot.

“I actually named it ‘The Steven Momentum’... but it’s funny. Lapis said the same you did,” Peridot hummed stroking her chin.

Steven nearly choked. “T-That’s supposed to be me!?” He asked with abject horror.

“Pfft. Of course, silly. It represents you and everything you’ve done for me and all of our friends ever since I met you in the Kindergarten,” Peridot sighed fondly. “Such good memories.”

“Yeah… good memories,” Steven lost his expression, slowly replacing it with a sad smile. From the good, the bad, and his near-death experiences at the hands of Peridot, Steven had to agree those were good memories. Who would’ve thought she would become one of his greatest friends after everything that’d happen?

“With this piece, I can finally open our collection of Mops to the public! I will call it “The Great and Lovable Peridot’s and The Snarky Lapis’ Meep Morps Collection Display Extravaganza!”

“I think you need to think on a shorter name, Peridot,” Steven chuckled.

“Sooooo, do you like it? Do you? Do you? Do you!?” Peridot asked loudly, her demeanor making a complete 180 in the span of a second. Before Steven could answer her, Peridot threw herself at Steven’s arms, hugging him tightly and rubbing her cheek against his.

“Of course, Peridot! Even if I can’t tell where it begins and where it ends… or if that is my head, Pumpkin, or something else. It means a lot to you, and that’s all that matters,” Steven replied as he returned her hug.

“I think it shows your good side, Steven,” Little Larimar said.

“GAHHH!” Peridot and Steven yelped at the same time. Fumbling to the ground, they looked up at Little Larimar trying to stifle a giggle with little success.

Although ‘Little’ didn’t quite fit with her anymore. After Steven accidentally poofed her a couple of weeks ago, her reformation was quite… peculiar. And with an added help from Yellow to increase her height, she now stood a bit smaller than Steven himself, roughly a head taller than Peridot.

Her icicle top was replaced by spiky, soft, cold, gravity-defying hair. Her facial structure remained much the same, although more defined and feminine. Her body was a bit less blocky, her waist thinner, her sharp claw-like-fingers were now more attuned to human ones (her fingernails still sharp but short), and through her shirt, she sported a set of modest-sized breasts. Speaking of clothes, that was her most prominent feature. When she reformed, she did so already in a human-shaped body. 

Steven had gone frantic, taking his adorable girlfriend shopping was something he wanted to try and do. It helped that Gems weren’t exactly touchy about clothing in general. Larimar now wore a mini-skirt, tall-boots, a plain shirt, a hoodie she kept open at all times, and wrapped around her neck was a scarf Steven knit for her.

“Larimar!” Steven exclaimed a moment later, jumping to his feet and hugging his girlfriend tightly. Larimar giggled at the display of affection before returning the gesture. Steven then kissed Larimar on the lips, the couple enjoying a short-lived but loving exchanged. Larimar blushed as their lips parted. “What are you doing here? Not that I mind! I thought you said you were going to the hospital to read stories to the sick children.”

“And I was, but Volleyball insisted on taking my place. She said it makes her feel at peace, like when she was at Pink Diamond’s side. I couldn’t tell her no. So, I came here instead!” Larimar explained. Steven ddaaawwww-ed.

“How nice of you, Larimar,” Peridot snarked. Getting back up (with an offered hand of Steven), Peridot dusted herself off, crossed her arms, and looked at Larimar with a glint of snide in her eyes. “Now, I know you’re Steven’s girlfriend, but I was showing him the Meep Morps of our collection. You know, in a private affair. You can go or look around if you want while I finish the tour with Steven,” Peridot remarked, offering a forced friendly smile.

“Of course,” Larimar replied vividly, either ignoring or not catching Peridot’s tone and subtle remarks. “I came only to tell Steven I’ll be making fish stew tonight. Who knew eating could be such a fun experience when you can taste what you eat?” Larimar said cheerfully, her fists going up and down excitedly. She then leaned in to kiss Steven’s cheek, making him blush. “I’ll see you tonight, Steven. Love you!”

“Of course, Lari. Love you too!” Steven replied, waving at his girlfriend leaving until she left the (reconstructed) barn. “That wasn’t very nice of you, Peridot. Is something bothering you?” He turned to face her, his expression and tone showcasing his worry rather than anger.

Peridot blinked at Steven twice. Thrice. Then she looked to the side, avoiding his gaze. “Why don’t we continue with the tour? I’m sure you’ll love Morp Lapis made about you healing her Gem!” Peridot said with a big smile, raising a finger.

“Peridot.”

She rose a second finger. “Then, after we’re done with the tour, we can go watch the new episode of Camp Pining Hearts! Don’t worry, I’ll bring the popcorn!” She said, her smile faltering a little.

“Peridot,” Steven called, this time more firmly.

“O-Or we can… we can go on a mission… or w-write a song,” she said, her voice cracking slightly.

“Peridot,” Steven called her name again.

“B-But hey, you can leave if you want. I wouldn’t want to keep--” Peridot cut herself off as Steven, not noticing him moving until now, embraced her. “S-Steven?” She called, timidly looking up to him through teary eyes. Steven didn’t reply to her call, better opting to hug her tightly. Peridot melted into his hug.

Minutes passed in complete silence until Steven spoke up. 

“Feeling better?” Steven asked with a sincere smile.

“...I may require a few more minutes of hugs to be okay…” Peridot replied softly. Steven quietly acquiesced to Peridot’s wish and remained quiet, hugging in the middle of the soon-to-open Meep Morp Museum. “Thank you, Steven,” Peridot said sincerely, pulling back to take off her visor and wipe away a tear.

“So, ready to tell me what’s wrong?” Steven asked, motioning her with an arm to the nearby barrels. Sitting on them, Peridot let out a long sigh.

“Nothing is wrong! But… but that’s the problem,” Peridot began. “Steven… you’re my best friend. And no, Lapis doesn’t count because she is my best Gem friend. We’ve gone through so much together, you’ve helped me see what Homeworld had become and how to think for myself. Thanks to you, and Amethyst, I was able to discover my metal powers… and Homeworld’s lies. I even told off Yellow Diamond calling her a clod to her face, because of you, because of Earth!” She laughed, leaning back against the wooden wall. “I even took pride in that, right before she poofed me.”

“Oh yeah, we’ve been through plenty of crazy stuff, haven’t we?” Steven replied, ending with a heartfelt chuckle.

“And after everything that’s happened…,” Peridot smiled sadly. “I never stood a chance. How can I compete against the Gems that have been with you ever since you were born? Or those that you helped rediscover their lives? Or literal Diamonds?” She sighed. Turning her head to face Steven, she saw the realization dawn on him and a blush spread across his face.

“P-Peridot… a-are you saying?” Steven asked shakily.

“That I love you, you clod! I. Love. You!” Peridot took off her visor, tossing it aside. “I love you, Steven.”

“Peridot…,” Steven started. “I… whoa… I mean, I always knew we were pretty close… but you… love me? Why…,” he looked deeply into her green, emerald eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything before? If I had known during our previous--”

“Why should’ve I?” Peridot cut him off with a saddened smile. “I’m defective, Steven. I didn’t know you engaged in sexual intercourse with Gems until I saw that video about you and Garnet. I can’t do that,” she said as her hair glowed for a moment. When the glowing stopped, her dorito-shaped hair turned loose, now afflicted by gravity. “This is all I can do. Have I ever told you how hard it is?” Peridot chuckled raising an eyebrow; her hair returning to normal.

“But, Peridot… all those times we kissed?” Steven asked, his expression showing a pain as if he’d realized he’d stabbed someone and was twisting the knife by accident.

“We can stop doing that if you want,” Peridot said, before suddenly growling. “AAaaaaarrrggggh! I’m such a big, dumb, CLOD! Seeing you and Larimar doing that I… I got so jealous without reason!” Peridot beat herself. “I’m gonna have to apologize to Larimar for being so rude, aren’t I?”

“Yes. Yes, you have to, Peri,” Steven said using her nickname. Peridot blushed as Steven clasped her hand. “I think I also owe you an apology, Peri. I Always suspected you had some feelings for me. Real feelings, but I guess… what I’m trying to say is that… I think I didn’t see them before because I was afraid it could ruin our friendship,” he scratched his chin with his free hand. “But I guess I was worrying for nothing. If our making out sessions didn’t tarnish our friendship, some feelings wouldn’t have done much.”

“Don’t worry, Steven. All of us can make assumptions and make mistakes. I don’t like to brag, but I am an expert on making and solving those kinds of problems,” Peridot ended with a snort.

“You and me both, Peri,” Steven clutched her hand harder, leaning to her and kissing her nose. Peridot blushed profusely before returning the gesture in kind. “Hey, how about we finish up the tour and then we go a watch some Camp Pining Hearts?”

Peridot blinked, confused. “You’re not going to push me aside or tell me we can still be friends but we won’t be able to spend time together anymore?”

“Nooooo? Why in the heavens would I want to do that?” Steven asked, equally confused.

Peridot pulled her tablet out of her Gem. “Relationship Guidelines and Breakups seem to be wrong about their advising capabilities and possible outcomes prediction. I will have to re-check my findings later,” she said while tapping at her tablet, before returning it to her Gem.

“Come here my devilish alien-enthusiast!” Steven laughed loudly before pulling Peridot into his arms, forcing her to straddle his lap. He was quick to grab her soft, rounded derriere and pull her closer to his chest. “You’re one of my best friends and also one of my favorite people, Peri. There’s no way I wouldn’t want you around my life.”

“B-But I’m defective, Steven. I’ll never be able to be with you in the way the other’s can,” she said, more surprised than anything at his action. Her arms were quick to climb up and take a hold of his shoulders.

“So? I love who you are because of who you are, Peri. I love the others for the same reason, including Larimar. Sex is nice and all, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun or enjoy each other’s company, right?” Steven kissed her Gem, making Peridot shudder and mumble out noises for a few seconds. “I love you, too, Peri.”

“...Clod,” Peridot replied with a flustered expression before their lips met; their arms going around the other to deepen it. Suddenly, she pulled. “I’m your favorite, right?”

The couple laughed for a few seconds before resuming their kissing session.

The tour could wait.

End.


	9. Unruly Amethyst

**Chapter 9: Unruly Amethyst**

  
  
  


The countryside. Peaceful. Serene. Quiet. Beautiful. And the perfect place to take an afternoon drive to ease one’s mind. Too much had happened in a relatively short amount of time, and Steven wasn’t sure how to take in all of it.

No. That was a lie. He knew exactly what he needed to do, he just wasn’t sure on how to do it. He had to thank his beautiful ladies, the Gems in his life, for helping him take back the reins of his life. Making peace with his own anger, rage, and self-doubting thanks to them was an absolute boon to his psyche. Cutting off his possible romantic relationship with Connie had been hard, but he came to realize it was the right call.

He wasn’t just a human. And he wasn’t entirely a Gem either. He was both and so much more than that. He was a Diamond-Human hybrid. It was hard to accept at first… but Connie would be gone one day; while he would remain for millennia yet, perhaps even forever. He couldn’t do that to Connie. But their relationship endured strong as ever, both parties decided to remain as friends, and Connie as part of the Crystal Gems and as his Knigth, should the need ever arise once again.

At the same time, however, it had offered him the chance to seek out what he truly desired. Time and time again, that thing seemed to be pointing at his Gem ladies more and more. But how could he not feel that way with the amazing people they all were? They offered him so much and in return, he loved them all in the same regard.

Pearl was caring and devoted. Garnet was loving and enduring. Lapis was strong and resourceful. Peridot was lovable and endearing to a fault. Spinel was adorable and attentive. The Diamonds were a perfect trio of power and strength, giving him all their love, care, and warmth freely and enthusiastically to him. And Larimar? His heart went a-flutter just thinking about her. Her quirky, often strange approach and understanding to things, and her dedication to just bring joy to all around them and loving every second of doing so… oh, he loved her dearly, indeed. Larimar couldn’t be cuter even if she tried!

“Gahhh!” Steven moaned, his toes curling and his back arching.

Of course, he’d not forgotten about his remaining lover. Looking down with a half-open eye, he saw the shapeshifting master herself, Amethyst, naked and in human-shape, stretched over from her seat, bent down, and her face glued to his crotch as she tried her best to suck his soul through his penis.

“A-Amethyst, I-I’m close!” Steven cried out. Amethyst gurgled her reply, not bothering to stop her relentless attack any time soon. One of her hands traveled down to fondle his balls, gently squishing them to make him squirm all the more.

There was no worry about him crashing or anything. They were in the middle of nowhere, parked before an ample meadow, and under the shadow of a great oak tree. Wanting to get away from Beach City for a few hours, Steven hopped into his van only to discover Amethyst was already there, sleeping in the back. After waking her up, she insisted on coming along with him. Both to keep him some company and to spend some quality time together for the first time in weeks.

Steven immediately accepted her request and off they went, not before telling his girlfriend and family he was going to be missing for a few hours and would return late at night. Barely outside the border of Beach City, Amethyst started to play by zipping down his pants, taking out his penis, and lazily stroked him; teasing him endlessly and never letting him finish while he drove.

Eventually, Steven reached his limit and he drove out of the road to stop where they were now.

In combination with a loud moan, Steven hollered as his climax arrived. With his still half-open eye, he saw Amethyst being as eager as ever. He irrefutable felt it as well with how Amethyst twirled her broad tongue around his cock, her lips sucking with the force of a vacuum, and her throat gulping down everything he had to offer to her nonexistent gullet.

“H-Holy doughnuts with s-sprinkles, Amethyst,” Steven breathed out, slumping back in his seat.

“Hey, it’s your own fault,” Amethyst replied casually after releasing his throbbing, semi-erect penis. “It’s been too long since I last got my Vitamin-S, dude!” Amethyst joked as she returned to her seat. Despite being short, she was pleasantly plump, her tits were big like jugs, and her facial features were far more refined. Mainly her lips. Especially her lips. They were always Garnet levels of lush, but now they were plump, meaty, and oh so very much inviting. And she knew how to use them to great effect, turning her mouth into the perfect dick-sucking, blowjob-giving, cock-swallowing abyss that it was.

“I hafta give it to the other Gems you like to screw around so much, dude. You lasted waaaay more than last time!” She laughed, turning to Steven and pressing her breasts together. “Come on, Steven! You can’t be tired just yet! Get on the front, I’ll suck you there again!”

Steven breathed heavily while Amethyst jumped out of the van. If there was ever a Gem immune to his commands, and not because he was holding himself back, that Gem had to be Amethyst. Trying to control her was like pissing into a coming storm: fruitless, pointless, and only served to get yourself in trouble.

But her proposal hadn’t fallen on deaf ears, as Steven’s cock seemed to revive after hearing her words and was standing full mast once again. With a last sight to regain his breath, Steven climbed out of his van, only to lean against the front of his van. With his raging erection at full display, Amethyst dropped to her knees in front of Steven.

Taking the initiative, Amethyst kissed Steven’s cockhead. “Remember the first time we did it, Stev-o?”

“How could I forget that?” Steven replied with some difficulty. Amethyst giggled before kissing the tip of his dick a couple more times. “That was my first through sixth blowjob ever. Not to mention my first time doing anal,” Steven breathed out a moment prior to Amethyst wrapping her dick-polishing lips around his shaft.

Slowly, torturously so, she pressed downward, her tongue dragging against the underside of his cock as she moved her head down.

“F-Fuck!” Steven cursed once Amethyst’s lips and nose were touching his skin, while his cock was safely lodged halfway down her tight, clenching, wet throat. “y-You Gems and y-your lack of a g-gag reflex!” He said thrusting his hips trying to get just a little deeper inside Amethyst’s mouth-pussy.

Amethyst, for her part, only moaned in approval as she began working her throat, mouth, cheeks, and tongue in unison to give Steven another incredible blowjob; all so that she could drink more of his hot seed.

Steven groaned, his fingers scraping against the surface of his van as he tried to desperately hold onto something for support as Amethyst really went into town. While he loved the blowjob he got on the van, it was nothing compared to the skill Amethyst was displaying now that she could move freely and do as she pleased.

He watched as Amethyst puffed her cheeks as she moved down to meet his pelvis, occasionally dragging her tongue under his balls. She then sucked them back in as she pulled up, trying to suck everything he was worth for. Down she went with a sloppy massage, up she goes with a vacuum-sucking force while lapping at his cock the entire time. All the while her lips created a perfect seal that rubbed and caressed his flesh in all the right ways.

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.Up and down.Up and down. _ Up and down.Upanddown.Upanddown.Upanddown _ . **_Upanddown_ ** .

“RRRGGAAAR!” Steven roared, his body glowing with pink energy. Before Amethyst could know what was going on, Steven grabbed her head, taking two fistfuls of her hair in the process. Letting out a desperate snarl, Steven began to face fuck Amethyst using his hands and strength to mark the pace.

A big smile curled up from his lips when he felt the unruly Gem grab his thighs, clenching as hard as she could while trying to pull away from his assault. But Steven did not relent nor showed any mercy. He slammed his hips onto Amethyst’s face at his own leisure; his mounting lust driving him to increase his speed and force with each thrust.

Suddenly, the memory of him being too rough on Larimar came to mind, and the ensuing result of him poofing her by accident. Sure, she said she was okay after she regenerated days later, but the fact remained that he had poofed her. With that in mind, Steven took a hold of himself and relaxed to a more even pace, one he could fully control and enjoy without risk nor creeping guilt.

Amethyst seemed to appreciate it too, as her tongue play returned in full, her skill shining through his forceful thrusts as she adapted to his control to deliver the same treatment as before.

Steven humped for several minutes, slowing or speeding his pace as he saw fit, until, finally, his climax arrived. Slamming his hips one final against Amethyst’s face, Steven climaxed, spurt after spurt of his potent cum traveled down her throat and into empty space, perhaps pooling alongside his previous load.

After his climax was over, Amethyst pulled back.

“Damn, Steven, I was scared for a moment there,” she said licking her lips. “I swear I was this close to puffing!” For added effect, the Gem pinched one of her nipples as the example for how ‘close’ she had been from going out in a poof of smoke.

“S-Sorry, Amethyst. I got a little overboard,” Steven apologized.

Amethyst got to her feet, dusting off her knees. “Chillax, dude, it’s fine. You’re pent up, I’m pent up. Now let’s fuck!” She cheered loudly. After two simple steps, Amethyst leaned forward on the front of the van next to Steven. She spread her legs wide and used a hand to pull apart one of her incredibly generous asscheeks. “Well? Whaddaya waiting for, Stev-O!”

“Right,” he muttered whilst admiring the wet slit of the purple Gem and the far more inviting pucker above it. Making his choice, Steven moved behind Amethyst, grabbing and spreading her ass wide. Using his thumbs he spread open her asshole. He didn’t think twice about sticking his cock inside her warm cavern, hilting his entire cock inside her open-wide hole in one go.

“T-That’s the stuuuffff,” Amethyst moaned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “Wrong hole, dude, but hey, that o-one feels amazing, too!”

“And you f-feel amazing, Amethyst!” He shouted as he grabbed her ample hips. “I fucking love you! I love all of you so damn MUCH!” He yelled as he began to thrust into her asshole, uncaring that he was still highly sensitive after his previous orgasm.

There was no need for pretense this time, not with Amethyst. Steven clutched to her with all his un-pink powered-up state, pressing his chest against her back. Meanwhile, his hips went into full overdrive, slamming against her cheeks and thighs with each thrust, each slap of flesh creating a satisfying wet and meaty smack. His hands also roamed as much as they could, grabbing handfuls of her hips, waist, stomach, and even venturing down her thighs to give them a nice, firm squeeze.

Playing with her clit also proved useful, as the Gem hollered and was quick to cum once, twice, and then three times in quick succession. Amethyst gave great head, no doubts about that, and she could take it like an absolute champ, but she also possessed a hair-trigger. And Steven exploited it with malicious intent for a couple of minutes, managing to snatch seven orgasms out of the Gem he saw as a big sister before he himself reached his third, overstimulated climax.

He filled up her rear-end hole with another copious amount of his (literal) life-giving cum. Droplets of his cum landed on the grass below, instantly growing out several kinds of flowers and other plants.

Steven pulled back, his dying erection, now satisfied, returning to its relaxed state. Grinning to himself. Steven gave Amethyst’s ass a few good smacks for good measure, each strike making her entire ass bounce with an enjoyable giggle. That seemed to be more than enough for the Gem to fall down to the ground, exhausted, as her eighth orgasm struck across her body.

The Diamond-Human hybrid relaxed against his van and admired the peaceful meadow and the lowering sun. It was still a few hours away for sunset, but the gentle breeze and the peacefulness he found was more than what he had expected to find.

He’d have to thank Amethyst for coming along with him… after she woke up from her post-orgasmic coma.

“Man, I love my life,” Steven declared with the biggest smile ever.

End.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

Epilogue

**  
  
  
  
**

To think today started as such a beautiful morning , Steven thought as Larimar gently rubbed his temples. With his girlfriend sitting on his lap, an arm wrapped around her waist while he tried to understand the situation unfolding before him.

All of his ladies were gathered in the same room. Or more correctly, in White’s room. The reason they were even there? White had called him because something important had come up and it couldn’t wait any longer. She had also asked him to bring along all the Gems he had gotten physical with.

He must’ve seen the signs that something was wrong with her request. But not wanting to turn a potentially minor problem into a major one down the line, he decided to heed her call.

At his arrival, he and his group were quickly guided to her room by Spinel. Opening the doors of her room he found all three Diamonds in their human-shaped bodies and wearing a series of clothes fit for their sizes. Spinel herself had kept her hair free (which Steven very much so liked). What he found odd at first was that Diva, Vinci, and Volleyball were also there, in human-shape, wearing a revealing belly-dancer outfit.

After an initial greeting, chaos broke loose.

“What did you call me, you big fat clod!?” Peridot shouted up at Yellow while Lapis restrained her.

“For a defective Gem, you surely can be spunky,” Yellow mocked, which caused Peridot to screech angrily at her.

“Peridot, let it go! She ain’t worth getting angry over!” Lapis said trying to calm down her friend.

“Why is everyone fighting over something so trivial?” Blue sighed. Then, she smiled. “It is obvious I’m the only real choice.”

“As if,” Amethyst scoffed. “Steven has been with us the longest. We get dibs on him, girly.”

“...Did she just call me ‘girly’, Vinci?”

“Indeed she did, Blue,” Vinci answered trying to hold back her giggling.

“This is disgraceful,” Diva muttered while Volleyball laughed quietly. “Why are you laughing?”

“Oh, nothing. Pink had a tendency to cause unintentional trouble, but nothing like this!” Volleyball replied.

“Nonsense,” White called loudly. “Who could be more fit than me, the perfect Gem? Surely Steven will choose me over all of you infe-- ehem, all of you my ‘ equal and totally going to lose ’ Gems. Why wouldn’t he choose me, after all?”

“Perhaps because your attitude is insufferable?” Pearl snarked, crossing her arms.

“And you are any better, control freak?” Spinel countered.

“Oh, you do not want to go there!” Pearl yelled.

“Mhmmm,” Garnet mumbled. “This fighting is pointless. Steven is the only one that can make his decision. And have all of you forgotten? We stand at a severe disadvantage,” she then pointed at Larimar. “Steven already has a girlfriend.”

“So? He can always choose an improvement. What’s wrong with that?” White asked.

“Everything! You can’t do that! All of you need to watch Camp Pining Hearts, the original, not that disgraceful reboot!” Peridot hollered while Lapis simultaneously nodded and kept Peridot at bay.

“Oh! I love that show! Humans can be so creative and touching!” Blue praised clapping her hands.

“Steven, I approve of Blue this instant,” Peridot said with a glint in her eyes.

“Good grief,” Lapis muttered.

Steven sighed once again while his loving girlfriend offered all the support she could give at the moment. All around him more fighting and bickering continued to ensue as his ladies argued back and forth. Letting it go for a few minutes more, his patience finally came to an end as the Gems were an insult away from breaking into an all-out catfight.

“Enough!” He called, slamming a foot on the ground and making it echo all around the room. Gently pushing Larimar aside, he stood as all the Gems present, minus Larimar, looked at him with silent confusion and expectation. “Do you even have any idea of what you’re asking me to do, White, Blue, Yellow?”

“But of course,” Yellow replied. “It is only natural for you to choose which Gem shall stand at your side. Your choice is… novel. But only a truly worthy Gem can fully enjoy being at your side. And who better than a Diamond?”

“And who better than the greatest and most beautiful Diamond of all?” She said while cupping her breasts. “I have to admit these organic mammaries are rather enjoyable to carry.”

“White, Yellow, please, we talked about this. It’s only an option for Steven. He can choose whoever he wants… as long as the one he chooses is blue,” she said with a wink.

“Why thank you, Blue. I totally agree with you,” Lapis replied with a smirk.

“Hey, no fair!” Spinel cried.

“Shut it!” Steven called again, silencing a renewed bout of discussions before it began. “Look, guys, I have a girlfriend and she’s standing right here!” Steven used both arms to signal at Larimar; the Gem waving adorably at them. “She’s cool with what we have and what we do, but I’m not going to be a backstabbing scumbag and throw her aside just because you want to force me to choose only one of you to be my QUOTE ON QUOTE “Wife”!” He ended with a snarl. After a minute of silence, he spoke up again.

“I… I can’t pick just one of you. I love all of you,” he then turned to Volleyball, Vinci, and Diva. “And I would love to get to know you better if you’d let me,” he said giving them a friendly smile, causing them to blush. “Great outfits, by the way. Hey, Pearl, would you use one later? Actually, I might end up ordering a whole bunch for all of yo---” He shook his head. “See!? I can’t just ‘choose’ one of you!”

“Why not choose them all?”

Steven’s head turned around so fast his neck produced a popping sound. With wide eyes, he stared at Little Larimar; his cute, loving, lovable, supportive, dorky, and quirky girlfriend, mouth agape at her suggestion. “Huh?”

“You love us all, right, Steven?” Larimar began. “Then, why can’t we all be your girlfriends?” She cocked her head, pushing a finger against her chin. “That way you won’t have to choose just one of us, and everyone is happy!” She smiled widely. “And we can all give you those delightful screams!” She approached Steven, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. “I love it when you make ME scream, my love,” Larimar whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Steven swallowed hard. The idea. The very idea! It had… it had never crossed his mind. At all. But now that Larimar said it… he’d be lying if the prospect of having all his ladies become his actual girlfriends. To have a polygamous relationship with all of them. To start a true harem with them?

“How can I refuse!?” Steven chanted. “If you’re all okay with it, then I’ll choose all of you!”

Spinel was the first to launch herself at him, hugging the couple tightly as she kissed Steven. Peridot and Lapis were quick to follow her footsteps. After that Pearl, Volleyball, Vinci, and Diva joined in. Amethyst did so too after the four Pearls, with the Diamonds behind her; elated and crying happily (even if they had to share their Steven, they got what they wanted). Garnet was the last one to join, a knowing smile plastered on her face as she fixed her glasses.

Steven enjoyed the attention, eager and just a snippet afraid of what this new relationship would bring into his life. And a second thought passed through his mind. If they were okay with him being part of his harem, then maybe other Gems he cared for could join later on.

Problems and possibilities for later. Now? Now he had thirteen girlfriends to take care of.

End.


End file.
